Eternal Curse
by DarkEscapade
Summary: Harry Potter and POTC Crossover. After a timeturner accident, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are sent to the 18th century and meet the POTC gang-Complete
1. Honestly Ronald

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter. I only own the plot. 

On with the story my lovelies!

Chapter 1:Honestly Ronald

It was midway through the summer. The Golden Trio had finished their 6th year. They arrived at the Order Headquarters only a few weeks ago. The sun beamed down on all the windows, causing solar glare. A boy with round shaped glasses lurked around. He came towards Ron and Hermione. Unfortunate for Harry, Ron and Hermione were in another argument. And once again, Ginny was in the middle of it.

"Give it back Ronald " Hermione scolded. "Honestly "

"What's the big deal?" Ron was holding Hermione's time turner. He remembered how Hermione used it to save Buckbeak, Sirius, and themselves in 3rd year. He also remembered what she had told him about it. She said that it was not to be fooled around with, and a wizard could get in serious trouble if spotted in two places at once. "Not like it's gonna break or something."

"It is not a fucking toy Ronald " she scowled.

"Guys. Come on." Ginny but in.

"Yeah. What Harry said." Ginny added. "Ron. Give it back to Hermione..NOW "

"Bloody Hell Mione. I just want to see it." Ron whined.

"Fine...but only for a minute."

"Ok..and can you stop calling me Ronald? It get on my fucking nerves. You sound like my bloody mother when you do that "

"Ok Fine." Hermione nodded. Ron began to examine the time turner.

"How did this all start anyways?" Harry asked.

"I was going to put it away, but Ron, over here" she glared at Ron. Still kind of annoyed about the whole thing. "Had to ask and want to play with it."

"Oh..sorry 'bout bringing it up."

"It's ok."

While Harry, Hermione, and Ginny weren't looking, Ron had began to change the settings of the time turner. Ginny turned towards her brother.

"Ron?" No answer

"Ronald Weasley " Ginny hissed.

"Wha?" he said while playing with the time turner.

"You should give the time turner back now...shouldn't you"

"Almost done." Hermione turned around at that instant.

"Ron What are you doing?"

"Nothin'"

"Nothing My ass Give it back."

"No."

"Honestly Ronald "

"Ok." He went to hand it to Hermione. But something was wrong. The time turner was moving. It began to spin like a over wound top. The sand inside the time turner turned all sorts of colors. And then stopped at one color. Black. Hermione gasped in horror. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny grapsed onto the time turner chain. "Ron " she gasped.

"What Mione?"

"Ron What have you Done?"Suddenly, the Golden Trio and Ginny Into a whirlwind of black smoke mixed with magic. They went whizzing into the air. Random images flying by them. As they flew, the time turner began to break.

"Oh shit." they all spoke simultaneously. The whirlwind became faster. Suddenly, Ron was moving father away from everyone else.

"Ron " Harry, Hermione, and Ginny screamed. Ron vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Oh my..." Ginny gritted through her teeth. Hermione looked behind to see if Ron could be seen.

"Damnnit " she stammered. Hermione felt the force of the whirlwind pulling her outside of it.

"HERMIONE!" Harry and Ginny screamed.

"Ahhhh! Harry! Ginny!" Hermione screamed back. And then. Hermione was gone.

"This has gone from bad to worse, Gin" Harry commented.

"Yeah."

It wasn't long before the two of them experienced what Ron and Hermione experienced. And with that, it was safe to say that they were no longer in The Magic World. The Dorotheys were missing their Kansas.

AN: Lol...I know that was so bad...but it will get better. Please Read and Review. Will tell shippings later...and they ARE NOT canon.


	2. Just a Distraction

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Plot. i do own the ships i make up in the story. jk lol 

Chapter 2: Just a Distraction

:Hermione's Point of View:

Stupid Ron...He's my friend and all, but, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed. He should not have played around with the time turner. It is my property.

"Just great" I sighed. I have landed in...sand. SAND For crying out loud here I managed to get myself up. Spitting sand out of my mouth in the process. For some strange reason, I wasn't wearing the clothes I had on earlier. I looked down to see a corset and a pale pink dress over it. "Bloody Hell" I murmured. "Where am I. More importantly, where is everyone else?"

:Author's Point of View:

Hermione observed her surroundings until she spotted a man in the distance. Hermione figured from her clothes and the ships around the area, not to mention the sand, that she was in fact in the 18th century.

"This corset hurts like hell." she gasped for breath. Hermione then saw her chance and ran up to the man.

"Excuse Me." She tapped him on the back from behind. He stopped.

"Who are you?" he slurred. The man was tall, dread lock hair, and a piratey get-up.

"I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she responded.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he answered.

_He's kind of dashing for a captain _Hermione thought. "Well Captain" she emphasized the word. "Where is your ship?"

"Umm.." Jack paused to think. "You see.. My ship is over there." he pointed ot one of the ships that was guarded by two soldiers up ahead. "I am going to commandeer it."

"You mean steal it?"

"You can say that if you like.." he smirked.

_His smirk is way better than Malfoy's...I give him that._

"But.."

"And you can help me." he walked faster.

"How can I help you with that?" Hermione snapped. Shr tried to catch up to him. "Because I won't "

"Oh come on...you know you want to..." Jack teased.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "I'll help..."

"I knew you would, Miss.."

"You know.. Just call me Hermione."

"Fine then...Hermione...you can talk to them." She looked at the guards.

"So...I'm a piece of BAIT?" she got angry

"No. A distraction." He corrected her. _Pretty beautiful for a distraction._

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Excelllent, love." he smirked again. Hermione gave him a weird look and went over the guards. For some strange reason, she like the way he said that to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked them. "I was wondering what is going up above."

Wow...I am good at this...she told herself.

"Uh..." A fat guard started to say something.  
"The Commedor Norrington has a gala in his honor."

"Oh. That's swell." Meanwhile, Jack went onto the ship. The two guards began to stare at Hermione, and not at her face. "Why aren't you two there? Wasn't everyone invited?"

"We have to keep watch here Madam." the fat one spoke again. The tall one looked around the area and finally spotted Jack. Hermione saw him nudge the fat one.

"Get off of there " the fatty finally turned around.

"Jack " she hissed. "We're busted." he grabbed onto a rope and swung down from the ship he tried to get away with.

"We?" the guards asked in unison.

"Um...I meant you " she pointed in Jack's Direction.

"No you didn't love"

"Stop calling me that Jack " she hissed. Wait..I kind of like that..._What is happening to me?_ Hermione asked herself .Jack tried to make another getaway, but the guards were more aware than that.

"Hault.. Pirate." the tall one approached him. Jack went right in front of Hermione.

"And you too Miss." the other one remembered.

"Me?" she shrieked

"Who do you think we were talking to?"

"I...I..um...I was just a distraction I have nothing to do with piracy."

"Sure you don't" they said sarcastically.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile..While all of this took place

(AN: had to.)

Thud. A black haired boy with piercing green eyes landed in the middle of ...so called social action. Still numb from the fall. All of a sudden, a woman in a elegant pale colored dress came to Harry.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Harry stared into the woman's eyes. She was tall, pale skinned, and her hair was in tight, neat curls.

"Where am I?" Harrys sounded dazed and confused.

"In Port Royal."

"Oh Bloody Hell."

"What?"

"My head."

"Here. Let me help you." She grabbed Harry by the arm and got him off the ground.

"Thanks" Harry spoke.

"Your welcome." she smiled at Harry. "I haven't seen you before. What is your name?"

"Harry Potter." he stated. "And yours?"

"I am Elizabeth Swann."

"Nice to meet you Miss Swann" harry grinned.

"Pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter"

Elizabeth turned around to see Commodore James Norrington approached her.

"May I have a word?"

"Sure. Nice meeting you Harry." she left with the Commodore. _That Harry guy is not that bad. Better than Norrington._ Elizabeth commentated in her mind.

Before Harry could say a word, they were gone. Something kept her in his mind.

_Just a Distraction from getting out of here..._he thought_. Just a lovely distraction..._

AN: please read and review. Next chapter title: Can't breathe, Can't believe. Ron and Ginny will appear soon. And um...More Jack Hermione! Lol.


	3. Can't Breathe, Can't Believe

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot. Please Read and Review my Lovelies 

Chapter 3: Can't Breathe, Can't Believe(It's the Heat)

(An: back on Elizabeth and Norrington.)

James Norrington had one intent. Both of them knew it, but in fact, Elizabeth did not want it. Her heart yearned for someone else. The Commodore lead Elizabeth to a secluded spot. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Elizabeth's lungs.

"Damn Corset." She mumbled under her breath.

"Elizabeth?" James tried to get her attention. She knew she had to fake like she was.

"Yes?" she gasped for air. He rambled about how he felt about..her. She pretended to listen. She felt woozy inside. Like she was going to faint. She grasped onto the nearest wall.

"...And I was wondering if you would..marry me, Elizabeth?" he came to a hault on his explanation of why we loved her. She didn''t believe one word of it. He looked to see if anoyone else was around

"I can't breathe." she stammered. "I can't breathe. Her hand lost grip of the wall and she fell backwards into the water.

"Elizabeth?"...no response. "Elizabeth?"

He looked down to see a splash in the water.

"ELIZABETH!" he hollered. His cry got the attention of some of the guards there, Harry, and Elizabeth's father, Governor Weatherby Swann. They saw the splash mark in the water. "I'm going in." James stated, and took off his hat and jacket.

"It's no use." a solider told him. "It's not likely that she will survive that kind of fall because of the rocks."

"All right. To the docks then." Norrington and the spectators followed him to the destination.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: back to Sparrow, the guards, and Hermione)

Jack was in the middle of spooking out the guards with tales of his former ship, the Black Pearl, when suddenly, a splash sounded out.

"Oh My God!" Hermione cried. "Someone just fell into the water." Everyone turned around.

"We can't swim." The guards spoke in unison.

"Fine." Jack grunted. "I'll go in." Jack dived into the water. To his surprise, it was a woman. She was drifting to the bottom of the ocean. Jack mustered up the strength to swim with the woman to the surface. While ascending, jack noticed a strange necklace on her. It was a golden coin with a skull and ancient markings on it. The necklace caused a rippling effect on the water.

_This could only mean one thing..._he told himself. _The Treasure of Cortez..._

He remembered the legendary treasure. At one time, he owned a Ship called the Black Pearl. They were looking for the treasure, but he was soon off the boat because of a mutiny. He would give anything in the world to get the ship back. They finally got to the surface and came towards the deck. The two were helped up. The woman still unconscious.

"She's not breathing, Jack" Hermione came closer.

"Hold on." he slurred. He used a knife to cut open her corset. After that, the woman coughed out water, and got up.

"How did you know that?" the guards asked.

"Apparently, you have never been to Singapore." he drawled. Soldiers, and important figures gathered around her.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" an old man gave her his coat. Her father. They could tell. Hermione spotted a familiar face.

"Harry?" Hermione was stunned.

"Hermione? What are you.."

"We know the answer to that Harry." she laughed.

"Right" he laughed back.

"You know her?" Elizabeth sounded startled.

"Yeah." harry replied. "This is my friend, Hermione." Hermione smiled at Elizabeth. It was a silent hello.

"Wait Harry." Hermione began. "Did you see Ginny and Ron?"

"No."

Their reunion was cut short by the conversation of thee guards and Commodore Norrington.

"She was helping him you see and.."

"Me?" Hermione acted. "No way. He put me up to it."

"You volunteered love" Jack smirked again.

"Stop calling me that!"

"What did you do Hermione?"

"Nothing, Harry!"

"Hermione?" the Commodore seemed surprised.

"Yeah. That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"What has gotten into you, Hermione?"

"It's the heat, Harry. And being mad at Ron and at how stupid he can be."

"Hermione!" harry snapped. A sudden speech came from Jack Sparrow. He was cuffed and holding Elizabeth hostage.

"JACK!" Hermione screamed. "Its bad enough we are both in trouble. Now you are holding her hostage, which is both rash..AND STUPID!" The heat had definitely gotten to Hermione's head.

"Woah" Harry was stunned. Jack did not listen to Hermione, even after that outburst. He made Elizabeth put his hat, belt, and give him his sword. Hermione got a little sick inside. She was...almost...jealous. But didn't know why.

"Well." after the ordeal was over, jack began. Elizabeth still in his mercy. "This is the day that you almost caught Jack Sparrow.." He thrust Elizabeth jack into Norrington and her father's arms. He took Hermione's wrist and began to run.

"What are you doing!" Hermione sounded mad.

"Getting away with you, love" he grinned.

"Why?"

"Because you are...unique in my opinion" Hermione couldn't help but blush for a brief moment, and ran with Jack into the depths of Port Royal.

AN: Please Read and Review! Ginny is in next chapter. And well...yeah. More Jack/Hermione and Harry/Elizabeth to come...


	4. Lines and Swords Crossed

Disclaimer: Own nothing but the Plot 

Chapter Four: Lines and Swords Crossed

(AN: to Elizabeth and Harry)

"Catch them" Norrington cried. He and his men went out. The Governor waiting at the beginning of the dock.

"Harry?" Elizabeth tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you doing?" Harry was motioning to follow the soldiers.

"I got to find Hermione. Who knows what will happen to her with that Sparrow guy" Elizabeth slightly snorted at harry's remark.

"Yeah. He is one crazy pirate." they laughed. "Harry?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"You always care about your friends like that?"

"Of course. Hermione is like a sister to me. We've been friends since way back."

"That's sweet Harry." she smiled.

"Thanks" he smiled. "You are my friend..right?" he asked Elizabeth

"Of course Harry, of course." Deep inside, she wanted to be more than just Harry's friend. And also, Harry hoped for the same thing inside his heart.

"Elizabeth?" it was her father. "Come on Elizabeth." Harry knew it was time for him to go.

"Coming father"

"He's your father? The Governor?"

"Yeah. Oh..." she stopped. "You didn't know?"

"Should have known...but never would have guessed."

"Right" she smiled at Harry. And he smiled back.

"I better look for Hermione"

"Yeah. I better go too" Elizabeth looked to see if her dad was watching. Harry began to leave, but Elizabeth halted him.

_Shit..._ she yearned. _Don't go Harry..._

"Harry?"

"What?" he turned back around. Suddenly, Elizabeth came closer to Harry. She held onto his hand and kissed him. Harry kissed back passionately. Elizabeth let go, knowing that time and fate was not on her side at this point. She caught up to her father and left. Harry was stranded in mind. He was in love, but she was something he could not have.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Jack and Hermione)

"Where are we exactly going, Jack?" Hermione was concerned, looking back to see if any of the Commodore's men were near.

"I don't know, love...haven't been here in a long time."

"Ok...one more time you call me that and I will.."

"Will what?" he wanted to know.

"Um... still thinking about it...but you will regret it." Jack dragged Hermione through the crowds and hide inside an alley. His gaze was on Norrington.

"To the man that finds Jack Sparrow, a reward." Not good for him. Hermione, on the other hand was hyperventilating. That did not help the situation.

"Calm down."

"What? Are you kidding?" she whispered. He had to find a way to shut her up. He looked around once more.

"Love?"

"Why you little.." Hermione was cut off by a kiss. And by all people. Captain Jack Sparrow. Hermione immediately let go. Somehow, Hermione's lips lingered for more, but she controlled herself.

"What was that?" she slapped Jack straight across the face.

"You know you like it" he teased.

"Did not." By that time, the men were gone. Jack felt a bit of relief.

_He is a good kisser thought..._she told herself._ Wait..what has gotten into me? Harry was right. This Sparrow character has changed me completely._

_Not that bad. A good kiss..feisty though.._Jack complemented Hermione inside his head._..Just the way I like them_

"Come on.." he tried to get away from their spot.

"No way...I'm not going anywhere with you. You foul loath of a person."

"You don't mean it."

"I do.." Hermione snapped again.

_I was afraid she would say that..._"No one can resist Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Let's see about that.." she smirked. For some reason, she followed Jack into a wooden place with a Blacksmith shop hanging above it. They crept inside, hoping not to be noticed. Jack looked around for something to break the shackles on his hands.

"Do me a favor love?"

"What?"

"Put down my hat? Please?"

"Why?"

"I know you are mad at me, but you will not keep quiet at the wrong times."

"So you are saying that I talk to much.." she glared at him. "Nice move, Jack" she remarked sarcastically.

"Oh come one. You are mixing up my words" he drawled."

"All right.." Hermione took the hat and put it on the nearest flat surface she could find. A table. "I have to admit.. You are right about that.." she grinned.

"That's why I told you love." Jack smirked. Hermione scowled at him. Not appreciating the nickname...on the outside. A sudden familiar voice squeaked.

"Hermione?" the brunette looked around to find a red haired girl standing in the clearing.

"Ginny!" she sounded. She came over to her friend and hugged her. "Oh thank heavens."

"Good to see you two Hermione" Ginny smiled. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "Gorgeous!"

"Thanks. Very fine looking yourself."

"Yeah. I don't know how it happened though.." Ginny whispered. "And who's that?"

"Captain" Hermione used hand quotes. "Jack Sparrow."

"Oh...your type Hermione."

"Stop it." Hermione slapped her friends hand playfully.

"Sorry but, I heard the whole thing with you two in here before."

"Eavesdropper."

"Sorry, Hermione. It was...good to listen to. What are you doing with him anyways?"

"Tried to help him steal a boat. He made me do it.."

"Not true love" Jack hollered. He finally broke the shackles.

"Is so!" Hermione argued. "And stop calling me that! For the last bloody time Jack!"

"ooOoo.." Ginny said in a sing song voice. "Tension"

"Nonsense."

"Right..." Ginny laughed.

"So immature.."

"Too mature..." the three of them heard footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hide." Ginny commanded. Hermione came with Ginny as she lead her to a spot to hide. Jack made his way around. At that moment, he realized the hat was not on his head.

"Shit!" he muttered. At that moment, the door open. A tall, young, and tan man with brown hair walked through. His hair was kept back in a short pony tail. Ginny came towards him.

"Hey Will!"

"Hey Ginny. How are you?"

"Good..you?"

"Fine. Just gotta check the place."

"Ok.." Ginny sounded nervous. Don't find Hermione. Especially Jack for that matter. The pirate thing would be devastating... She heard him talking about where he had left things. Will had stopped at Jack's hat.

"Not where I left you." he was about to grab the hat, but a sword tapped his hand.

"Not so fast." Jack came out of his hiding spot.

"I'm not afraid of you, Pirate"

"Well..let's see then." Will grabbed a sword from nearby. The two men began to duel. Hermione came out of her place, and stood next to Ginny.

"We have to stop them."

"No..that wouldn't be good."

"You sure?"

"Hermione...you worry to much. Just relax for once. They know what they are doing."

"Ok.." Hermione took a deep breath. "What are we supposed to do then?"

Ginny saw them coming closer with the brawl. "Get out of their way!" the ladies moved to the side of the building. The duel had gone around the whole place. At one point, Jack knocked Wills sword out of his hand.

"You cheated."

"Pirate"

They continued on all levels. Hermione and Ginny could not help but watch the actions.

"Two hot guys fighting.." Hermione let the words slip out and into Ginny's ear. _Shouldn't have said that..._

"So..you do fancy him.." Ginny grinned.

"No I don't.."

"You just confessed." Ginny quietly chuckled at her friend.

"Oh shit.." Hermione stammered.

"Its ok. Your secret is safe with me." Hermione smiled at her friend's promise. At last, the fight came to a close. Jack threw dust in Will's eyes, and he had no chance. The pirate then pulled out his gun.

"Damnit! You cheated again!" Will was aggravated.

"Pirate!" Jack reminded him. "Now let me through with me bonnie lass."

"I am NOT your bonnie lass!" Hermione come forward.

"Let us through, Will" Jack demanded.

"No."

"What a shame. But I will not waste this bullet."

"I'm not moving." Hermione gazed in horror as a drunk blacksmith wacked Jack in the back of the head. He fell. Soldiers burst in.

"Jack!" Hermione ran to Jack's side. "Jack! Wake up!" Will looked down at them and said nothing. Commodore Norrington approached.

"Good job. You apprehended a very dangerous man and his accomplice." He looked down at Hermione.

"It was all for the community." the fat man responded. Will knew it was a bunch of rubbish.

Author's Note: Would really appreciate more reviews Lol. Thanks to the people who are fans of my story and have posted their thoughts and suggestions. Next chapter: Jack and Hermione's time in jail, and other fun goodies. More Harry/Elizabeth, Jack/Hermione, and other ships. And don't worry, Ron will show up in the story again soon my lovelies.


	5. Inside These Walls

Chapter Five: Inside these Walls 

The vision of Jack Sparrow was blurry when he first awoke. The surface he laid on felt cold. And the air was hot. He managed he regain his vision and got himself up. Far away in the corner of the place was Hermione.

Where the hell are we?.. he asked himself.

"Oh thank goodness you are up Jack." Hermione chirped. She moved towards Jack.

"Am I dreaming that you just said that?"

"No. I said it. Only because you got smacked by a drunk man." she told him

"Woah. That's why my head kills."

"Yeah." she slightly laughed. "I imagine being hit with glass is painful."

"Yeah."

"Is your head bleeding?"

"No."

"Well i guess your hair and bandana saved your skull." She laughed again.

"Guess so. Why are you in here?"

"Remember...I helped you. I have to confess. It was kind of..a..Grand adventure. And not something I would normally do."

"That's what I wanted to hear, love." Hermione had started to get used to the name, but she wanted a change.

"Please. Call me Hermione. Just easier for both of us."

"Ok." He paused."Hermione."_ ...Pretty name for a girl like her..._"Where are we?"

"In jail. Thanks to you."

"You mean..us"

"There never was and never will be an us.."

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"I beg to differ."

"Than go ahead Jack."_..shouldn't have said that.._.

"Fine, I will". Jack came up to hug her, but she gently shoved him away. A silence came over them. She heard the other conversations going on inside the prison. "What do we do now?" Hermione wondered.

"Um..nothing. Except to get that dogs attention." Jack showed her the dog and reminded himself to not get so close to the lady.

"Oh...ok... easy" she grinned.

"Really, love?"

"Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Guess so"

"How are you going to though?"

"Hmmm...Well.." hermione began to think. If only I had my wand. It would be so much easier...

"Any ideas?"

"None. Yet"

"Come on. I know you have it in that big brain of yours love."

"Stop it "

"Fine"

"Hmm...do you have a piece of food or something?"

"No...how about you love?"

"Stop that "

"No"

"Fine then. I.. Don't either."

"Harder than you thought, ehh?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

"Easier said than done."

"Very wise of you to say that Mr. Sparrow."

"It's Jack, love."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: back to Elizabeth, Later on)

The rain poured outside. Droplets sliding on her window. She gazed out. Almost like she was waiting for something.

:Elizabeth's Point of View:

Harry, Harry, Harry. Where is he? I hope he is all right. I can't think of anyone but him. And that Commodore Norrington. He can be nice at times, but what a sleezy person. I saw him check out Harry's friend Hermione. I hope she is ok as well. No one deserves to be caught with that "Captain" Jack Sparrow. And what of his other friends that he knows that he didn't tell me about? Oh what the hell? I can't have Harry. So why do I continue dwelling on a un-granted wish. And I can't ever love Will. I love him as a friend. And not any other way. If only, If only, things turned out the way I wanted it to.

:Author's Point of View:

She had enough of the loneliness on the inside of the Swann manor. If only life were eaiser for the high society daughter. x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Harry)

Harry wandered the rainy streets of Port Royal. Gotta find Hermione...he thought. Just gotta find her. He was like a lost dog looking for his home. His mind was also thinking of another special someone. Elizabeth. That kiss haunted him. She wasn't like other girls that he had fancied in his time. But there was one thing. She didn't know anything about where he was from. Or how he came into her life at all. Which was a good and bad thing at the same time. He knew he would jeopardize his friends if he revealed their common truth.

_Where could she be?_ He asked himself. _That pirate better not have hurt Hermione. Or I'll make him pay. _Harry continued on his conquest for a while longer. No familiar faces. Not Ginny, or Ron. The search had become tideious. Harry decided head to the dock. And to his surprise, a grand ship with black sails pulled in. And it wasn't long before they would attack.

AN: I know it was not that good but I will make it up to you I promise! Please keep the review coming. And tell all of your friends to read and review. In store for next chapter: More Jack/Hermione, More Harry/Elizabeth, and the invasion by the Black Pearl Crew. TTFN(Ta Ta for Now) Just like Tigger. Lol.


	6. Hold Me Through The Night

Chapter 6: Hold Me Through the Night 

(AN: back to Harry)

Cannon shot were fired. Smoke and fog swept the town. Harry ran as fast as his body could take him. Running farther from the whoards of pirates. I hope its not from Jack's crew...if he even has one... Screams could be heard from people everywhere. He mananged to find a weapon. A gun. Harry loaded it and shot a pirate. He looked towards a mansion of some sort. Some of the pirates were headed in that direction.

"Elizabeth " he breathed. He snuck around and leaned against a wall of the house. He made sure that the pirates didn't see him. It took a minute or two for them to burst into the house. Harry attacked one and rushed up a grand staircase.

"Elizabeth?" He fought some pirates and dodged servants in the process.

"Harry?" she was startled. She hugged him. "Oh thank god." Harry smiled briefly.

"Come, quick. We have to hide you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I'm not that important to be hidden."

"Oh come on Harry." they were intterupted by a fat, balding pirate and a tall pirate with a wooden eye.

"RUN " the couple shouted together. They ran across looking for somewhere safe. Gun in hand, Harry pointed with it all around. The pirates caught up.

"Ello Poppet."Elizabeth took Harry's hand and led them to a dining room. On the wall were two swords in a mantle. They tried to pull thw swords out, but they were stuck inside the mantle.

"Damnit " Elizabeth cussed. Screams still echoed from town.

"Here " Harry showed Elizabeth the closet."

"Good idea." she kissed Harry on the cheek and hide inside the wooden closet. Harry scrambled to another side of the dining room. The two pirates came inside.

"Ere poppet. We know you're ere Poppet." the fat one lurked.

"Poppet" the wooden eyed one echoed.

"We promise we won' urt you."

"Not with me around." Harry but in, shoving the gun in the fat one's face.

"Ha Ha Ha. Stupid Boy. We can't die."

"That's impossible."

The skinny one dropped his eye by accident and plopped onto the floor to search for it.

"Damn Eye "

"Shut up you buffoon " the fat one hollered.

"The gold. It calls to us. We know you're ere Poppet." Both pirates stopped at the closet. The gold gleamed from the closet.

"Ello Poppet." The fatty opened the door. Harry ran over to Elizabeth. She reached for his wrist.

"Parllet."

"Wha'?" the skinny one sounded.

"Parllet. You are supposed to takes us to your captain."

"I 'new that." they snapped.

"I'm not coming unless he comes."

"Wha?" Harry looked at her.

"You heard me Harry."

"Ok then. But what about..."

"Hermione will be fine."

"Ok."

"Plus...she is in jail."

"JAIL?"

"Yeah. She got arrested with that Jack Sparrow."

"Oh he is so dead in my book." the pirates and the couple moved out of the house. Leaving corpses of humans behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Hermione and Jack)

"Damn cannons" Hermione complained.

"Piracy at its work, love." Jack told her. She scowled. "Wait a minute. The Black Pearl. I know those cannons."

"Oh yeah...sure..?" Hermione said sarcastically. "That was your ship. And somebody took it from you or something." she stopped her sarcasm with laughter. "And it was a mutiny or something..." she giggled even more.

"How did you know?"

"You were serious?"

"Yes. I was. And still am at this point."

"So...all that stuff I said that I thought I was making fun of you was true?"

"Yes."

"Oh wow. Will they get us out of here?"

"Um...no."

"Damn them "

"Why?"

"Because I have had enough of bloody pirates "

"Shut your trap " a pirate from one of the other cells bellowed.

"Fuck you " Hermione howled. Hermione went into a corner of the cell and hide her face from the world. She wanted to be invisible. Just for once. A explosion arose. Rubble tumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione turned around. A Tear staying still in her eye.It will not fall. I promise. Not in front of him.. Jack looked out from the cell bars. A huge hole was inside of the prison from one of the cannons of the Black Pearl.

"Damnit We could have escaped."

"Not likely."

"Oh Great."

"Yeah. We are the only ones in here. Just bloody great "

"It's not that bad with me, love."

"It makes it ten times worse."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: TO Ginny and Will)

"Will?" Ginny cried. She ran from everyone. Hiding in an alley. Soldiers trying to defend the town. They have no chance. Damn I wish I had magic... "Will?" She ran over to him. She stood by his side.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go"

"Hiding from the pirates."

"Oh."

"Don't leave me Will " Ginny hugged her recent friend.

"I won't. That's a promise." Ginny finally let go.

Such a dear an kind person he is... and not to mention. Hot. This is so sweet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Jack and Hermione)

"Umm...Jack?" Hermione hesitated.

"What is it love?"

"Uhh...I hear rumbling noises..from.. In here."

"Really?" he listened for a moment or two. "I hear it as well." Groaning fighting pierced through. Several foot steps could be heard. Hermione huddle back to her corner.

"They are coming here Jack." she shivered in fear. He came up to the bars. The door was burst open. Evil laughter echoed.

A tall black man with muscles came foward to their cell.

"Well Well Well." he snarled. "If it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow. And his Bonnie lass."

"I'm not his bonnie lass." Hermione muttered.

"What did you say?" he darted to the jail cell. Hermione winced and ducked.

I will not be killed by a pirate. And even worse...In jail.

"Oh come on." Jack groaned. "You didn't have to do that! Look a' her now."

"It was fun wasn't it?" he asked his other pirate buddies. And they agreed in sneers. "Well, at least you aren't like us.." he went to grab a hold of Jack. His arm exposed to the moonlight. His arm was, skeletal like. Hermione looked up just in time and gasped in horror.

"Oh. My. God"

"You better believe it lassie." The pirates then left the jail. Hermione listened to their exit. She began to hyperventilate.

"Hermione?" He called.

"Wwwhat?" she stammered.

"Come here love. Everything will be all right." For once, she trusted him. She moved towards him.

"Its just too much for me." she hugged him on impulse. "And all in one day."

"It's all right, love. Here if you need me." She stayed that way. Hoping for the fear inside her to die.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Harry and Elizabeth)

"Come on you slowpokes!" the fat and wooden eyed pirates barked. Guns pointed. Elizabeth and Harry kept up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not complaining."

"Complaining about what?"

"Getting stuck here with me." she blushed.

"It's not a problem. Because I'm stuck here with you." They smiled at each other. Their hands still holding on. It was perfect harmony throughout the disaster around them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Ginny and Will)

Ginny was fighting right with Will. He shoved a huge pirate into a store window. Ginny missed the flying glass. Smoke entered the scene. Out of the clearing, she noticed a black haired boy.

"It can't be..." she breathed. Ginny and Will looked out to se Harry and Elizabeth. Swords and guns pointed at their backs.

"Harry!" she screamed.

"Elizabeth!" Will cried out. He motioned to go find her, but he felt a throbbing on his head. He fell to the ground. His world turned black.

"Will!" Ginny cried. She smacked the pirate who caused Will's condition and knelt on the ground. "Will, please wake up.." she cried on his chest._ Hermione's in jail...my brother's missing, Harry's gonna be captured...and Will is on the ground. I am doomed..._ She held his hand and screamed for help.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Later on the Black Pearl)

"E're she is captain." they shoved Elizabeth to their captain. "And her fiancee."

"Really?" Captain Barbossa raised an eyebrow.

"Leave him alone." Elizabeth grunted.

"Why don't we make him walk the plank" Barbossa egged his crew on.

"NO!" Elizabeth cried. She motion toward the edge of the ship. "If you do, this goes into the ocean." She took off the pirate medallion.

"Try it." the captain snarled. "I dare you." She took the challenge and lowered the medallion

"No!" the pirates cried out.

"See? I will do it." Harry smiled at Elizabeth.

"Fine." he gave up. "The boy can stay. As long as you do..."

"And that you never set sail in Port Royal ever again."

"Done...Miss..."

"Elizabeth Turner. I am a servant in the Govenor's household." she stated. She came to Harry. "And he is my fiancee."

"Welcome aboard, both of you, to the Black Pearl" Captain Barbossa grunted. He gave the commands to start moving the ship. He walked to his cabin.

"Thanks for that." Harry smiled.

"Anything for you Harry." she smiled and blushed. Harry and Elizabeth shared a kiss. Desperately praying that it wouldn't be their last.

AN: please read and review. Next Chapter: More Ginny/Will, Jack/Hermione. Also, a boat is finally taken...and ron will come soon.. i promise. I have great plans for him...evil laugh


	7. Realizations and Rendevous

AN: sorry for not updating in so long. Busy weekend...here it is 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7: Realizations and Rendevous.

(AN: Back to Jack and Hermione)

The sun was slightly seen from the jail. A little sun ray beamed on Hermione's face, causing her to wake up. She looked up. She was in the arms of a pirate.

"'Ello love." Jack slurred.

"Oh hell no " she twitched and he let go. "Why the hell was I there? ON your lap?"

"Don't you remember the whole "I'm scared" thing love?" jack portested. Hermione thought about it for a second. She thought back to that night.

_:Flashback:_

_"Hermione?" He called._

_"Wwwhat?" she stammered._

_"Come here love. Everything will be all right." For once, she trusted him. She moved towards him._

_"Its just too much for me." she hugged him on impulse. "And all in one day."_

_"It's all right, love. Here if you need me." She stayed that way._

_:End Flashback:_

"Now I remember.." she recalled.

"Finally " he said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." she glared.

"Jeez. So...it was your fault you woke up the way you did."

"Right..Sorry about that."

"All right love." she smiled at Jack.

"For once Jack, you are right..."

"I'm always right, love."

"That would be something I would say..."

"Really?" he was startled.

"Yeah. I'm the bookworm out of my friends."

"You have friends?"

"Oh wow." she laughed. "Yeah. I have friends. Remember the red headed girl?"

"Yeah...of course I do.." he smirked.

"Her name is Ginny. We are best friends."

"Oh."

"As I was saying. I was and still am the smart one."

"I could tell the moment I met you love."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Ginny and Will)

"Hey will." They were inside a building. His back was no longer on hard ground.

"Hey" he yawned.

"I know this sounds weird but I watched you the whole time to see if you would be ok."

"Hmm.." he yawned again. "No one has been that concerned about me."

"Well, I am, friend." they smiled at each other. He darted up.

"Wait..." he stirred.

"Elizabeth "

"Harry " the two said their friends' names at the same time. They ran out of the building. They stopped where Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington resided at the moment.

"Um...who are they?" she followed Will to the high society figures.

"I'll tell you later." The gentlemen were looking at maps and pointing at them.

"What are you doing?" Ginny spoke. They looked up. Not such a bright idea...

"Planning how to find my daughter." Governor Swann responded.

"And my friend...Harry.."

"Harry?" Commodore Norrington questioned.

"My friend. I saw him with Elizabeth."

"Really?" the commodore wanted to hear more.

"Well, he has raven black hair and green eyes..."

"And glasses..." the governor finished the description.

"You saw him?" she turned to Mr. Swann

"Yes. I did. With my daughter at the gala yesterday.

"Oh. "Casue I only saw them getting kidnapped last night."

"Me too." Will but in. "We have to find them."

"But how?"

"By not standing around here like a bunch of buffoons." will sounded frustrated. A sudden idea sparked in his head. "Come on Ginny." He clasped on her hand and began to leave.

"Where are we going babe.." it slipped. "Iii meant will"

"We'll get there." he kissed her on the cheek. She couldn't avoid blushing. They left off at Will's Mercy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN:Back to Hermione and Jack...a while later.)

"Jack."

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone is coming. Probably the guards."

The footsteps came closer. Ginny and Will standing in the cell.

"What do you know about the Black Pearl?"

"Hermione " Ginny knelt down next to the cell. Hermione came up. "Wow. You look. Different."

"How?"

"Jail changed you."

"Shut up.." she snapped.

"Sorry bout that Hermione."

"Its ok. I'm not in the mood. That's all."

"Ok. No more prison jokes." Ginny remarked. Hermione slightly laughed. They then listened to the mens' conversation.

"The Island Del Muerta. The only people who can get there are the ones who know where it tis."

"And you are one of them I suppose?"

"Glad you asked. And it's a yes."

"Really?" Hermione turned towards Jack.

"Yes Love. If it makes you happy, I do."

"One problem. We are still inside JAIL! "

"Right...that..."

"Can you help us Will?"

"Why?"

"We can save Elizabeth...unless.."

"No We have to save her."

"All right then. Under one condition."

"What is that?"

"Get us out."

"I help build this jail" Will came towards the bars. "With enough force, we could break them."

"Our saviors" Hermione gushed.

"Ok. Now get me and my bonnie lass out."

"Not your bonnie lass " she nudged Jack with her elbow.

"Ouch"

"You deserved it, Jack."

"Afraid you would say that, love" Hermione scowled after his statement. Will took a chair and lifted upward. The cell door broke.

"Oh wow." Hermione was blown away. Will and Ginny opened the door.

"Come on, before someone comes." The four ran out as fast as they could. Jack took his weapons and his hat. They stopped at a wall. Making sure no one could see them.

"Ok. Here's the plan. Hermione and I get in one boat and you two in another. The ladies can row, so that they can't see me. And then, we will steal a boat."

"You sure this will work?" Ginny asked.

"You forgot one thing. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." they quickly went to put the plan into action.  
Hermione began to row. Jack lying on the floor of the boat.

"Its working." She whispered. She watched him intently. Making sure he wouldn;t do anything drastic.

"That one." Will called from the other boat. It was a massive boat.

"The Interceptor" Ginny stated. They rowed closer. The boats then slightly collided with the Interceptor.

"Perfect" Jack slurred. It took them a little while to board the boats.

"Yes " Hermione chirped. You did it Jack"

"With everyone's help, love."

"All right, set sail." he walked to the steering wheel. Hermione and Ginny glanced to see soldiers coming toward the boat.

"Oh shit.." Hermione muttered.

"What?" Will asked.

"Soldiers...we gotta move." Hermione ran around trying to help start the ship. Two boarded, and will and Jack fought them. Commodore Norrington saw all of the action through a telescope.

"Hmm...won;t be long before we find the ship." The ship finally moved in the water. Hermione and Ginny danced in celebration.

"We did it!" they giggled. The crew was ready to find their lost comrades.

AN: please R&R. Pretty Please. And Next Chapter will be up soon...in store for it? Tortuga and well...Ron!


	8. Bloody Pirate

AN: Sorry for not updating in so long...busy week. Will update soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...wish i did though. Praise the lord for JK Rowling and Jerry Bruckheimer!

Back to the story my lovelies!...

Chapter 8: Bloody Pirate

(AN: Back to Harry and Elizabeth)

The two captives looked out to the sunset.

"I'm so sorry Harry."Elizabeth apoligized.

"It's nothing." Harry spoke. Barobssa passed by them.

"Nothing?" she was startled.

"Well, If I tell you this..you won't believe me..." The statement caught the captain's attention.

"What is it then?" Elizabeth and Barbossa said at the same time. The couple turned around.

"Me and my big fat mouth." Harry grumbled.

"What was it you were saying, lad?"

"Hm..Other people have tired to kill me before, so this is nothing..."

"Why?" She stirred.

"Because..." Harry thought about the words that were about to come out of his mouth. And how he could re arrange them. "Because I defied them.."

"Rebellious I see." Barbossa smiled evily. "Makings of a good Pirate" he then left to man the steering wheel. Elizabeth came to harry's side.

"That's not all of it is it?" she whispered into his ear.

"No. But I will tell you when it is safe to tell you." Harry whispered back into her ear. She looked into Harry's eyes. Seeing into his soul. She smiled at him and grasped onto his hand. His eyes told her everything. That he had feelings for her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Back to Jack, Hermione, Will, and Ginny)

"Ok Jack, Where is this Tortuga Place you were talking about?" Hermione approache him. Jack Sparrow was steering the Interceptor. Jack stared at Hermione for a moment.

If it isn't my favorite bonnie lass..the beautiful Hermione. "Don't worry love. We are almost there." he glanced down at his compass. Hermione looked at it as well.

"It doesn't work, you buffoon " she snapped and grabbed the compass.

"It does so!" Jack argued.

"Bloody Pirate." she muttered, walking away to find her best friend. Ginny came towards Hermione.

"Hello sexual tension!" she giggled. Hermione slightly nudged her.

"You wish Ginny."

"Oh come on. You two are so cute! You would be a great couple." Ginny stopped because Will was passing by. The girls remained silent for a minute, and then Hermione spoke up.

"Same with you and...you know who, who just passed."

"At least I'm not denying it..."

"I give you that Gin." A sudden cry from the steering wheel could be heard.

"Land, ho!"Jack roared. "Tortuga!"

"Finally." Hermione grunted. The four person crew stopped the ship. Will and Ginny ran off. Excited to see the new place.

Hermione and Jack paused at the landing ramp. "After You, Love" he insisted. She scowled and exited. Jack followed and watched her from behind. Music could be heard from the distance. Will, Jack, Hermione, and Ginny walked closer into the island. All around drunken people could be found. Old fashioned music blasting from instruments.

"If only there were some hip hop and pop joints in here!" Ginny whispered quietly into Hermione's ear. She laughed.

"I wish" she replied. Their eyes lurked. They were making their way around, when A woman approached them. Jack grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Let go you scoundrel!" she cried. He listened. The woman stared at Jack and slapped him.

"I didn't deserve that one." Jack commented as she left. Another one came up to jack and repeated the first one's actions.

"And what? You didn't deserve that one?" they all questioned simoultaniously.

"Actually, I deserved that one."

The girls sighed and they followed Will and Jack. Jack stopped at a barn.

"Eww. It smells." Ginny groaned.

"Why are we here, Jack?" Hermione wondered. No responce from the pirate. He snuck close to a chubby, scruffy man. He was lying next to two pigs.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped. "Wrong on so many levels." she looked at the man. Ginny agreed.

Jack tured to see a bucket of water not far from them. He picked it up and threw the water at the man, who was his friend Gibbs.

"Curse you for breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot." he paused and recongnized the Captain." Mother's love. Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. Its bad luck." Jack smiled at Gibbs.

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it;" he began. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Gibbs looked confused, and decided to go along with it. Jack could never be wrong about that in his mind.

"Aye, that'll about do it." he grinned. Jack helped him up. Hermione and Ginny stared at him again. Will then took the bucket and Gibbs got splashed again.

"Blast I'm already awake!" Gibbs fumed with anger.

"That was for the smell."Will defended his actions. Gibbs nodded in agreement. He knew he smelled horrible. They then headed to their next stop. The tavern.

AN: Any comments, suggestions, or other imput? Then pretty please review. Sorry 4 the cliffie. Wanted it. Ron will be in the next chapter. I promise. Like I said before. I have excellent plans for Ron!-evil cakcle-


	9. Change for the Worst

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING...but the shippings...lol

Chapter 9: Change for the worst

The tavern was a wild and rowdy place. Fights starting. Fat Prostitutes sliding their tongues down ugly mens' mouths. Hermione and Ginny were disgusted by that.

"That will never be us" Hermione told Ginny. They nodded. They promised themselves that they would not sink that low. Will and the two girls stood around while Jack and Gibbs chatted. The rowdy women stared at Will. Ginny took his hand. Hermione knew what was running through Ginny's head.

_If only I had the guts to be like that to Jack..._

Will tried to get away from the atrocious women. Still holding onto Ginny. He could hear the pirates use his name.

"Well, that is the only son of Bootstrap Bill Turner" Jack slurred. Gibbs, shocked, spit some of his rum out.

"You got to be kidding, Jack."

"No joke. And he will help us get the ship back." Will had heard enough.

Hermione on the other hand, was bored. Leaning against a wall. A sudden tap on the shoulder came upon her. She turned around quickly.

"Mione?" It was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Ronald " she smiled with relief. they had finally found him. Ginny heard her squeals of joy and saw her hug Ron. "So good to see you again. And thank god your not dead " she hugged him again. Jack Sparrow saw the sight. He couldn't help but feel a singe of envy.

_If only I was as lucky as he is now..._

Ginny let go of Will's hand and ran over to her brother.

"Ron " she hugged him. "Mum would have killed me if you died."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I need to talk about the you know what to you two alone." they understood the circumstances. If someone found out their secret, it would be devastating. The friends tried to find a secluded place to converse. Ron then pulled out one half of the time turner.

"Oh great." Hermione grunted sarcastically.

"Look. I'm sorry, Mione. And well, we could figure a way to get out of this."

"I doubt it, Ron.You know, We probably will be stuck here forever, Ron."

"Don't say that Mione" he tried to bring hope to the situation they were in.

"If we can't find the other half, we are stuck. And plus, its split in half." she stated. "And the sand is missing on the inside."

"Have you seen Harry at all?" Ron tried to change the subject.

"Yeah."

"You have, Hermione?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah. He was with another woman and some other people. And now.." Hermione stopped.

"I know." Ginny stopped her again. "I saw him get kidnaped. From a distance though."

"You serious?" Hermione and Ron sounded surprised. "Yeah. Sorry that I didn't tell you that Mione."

"Well. That sucks " Hermione watched Gibbs and Jack. They were getting up to leave. "Come on you guys " They followed Hermione to the pirates and Will.

"Wait " they all cried. Jack and Gibbs stopped. Will, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran over.

"Where are you going?" Hermione snapped.

"Finding the rest of our crew for our ship, love." Jack smirked. Hermione and the gang went off.

_I think that sexy smirk could potentially kill me...she grinned to herself..And will probably get me in loads of trouble..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Elizabeth and Harry)

"Miss Turner.."the duo that kidnaped Harry and Elizabeth came over to them with a clothing item of some sort.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a dress. You and your fiancé will be dining with the captain tonight." Harry and Elizabeth then looked at each other in horror.

This is not good.. They both thought.

"And what if we refuse..." Elizabeth stirred.

"Then you will be dining with the crew. And You'll be naked.: they laughed.

"We'll take the first choice." Harry stammered. Elizabeth snatched the dress.

"Sorry for dragging you into this..."

"You said it to many times, Elizabeth. It's nothing, really." he smiled at her. It gave her some comfort. "As long as I am with you, everything is alright." She pasued or a moment.

_..That is the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me...wow..._

She kissed Harry passionately and then let go. "Better get changed." she left his side. A little while later, she came back. The dress was a dark purple with black lace lining.

"You look...stunning.." Harry was smitten.

"Thanks." she blushed. The two went off to the dinner. Captain Barbossa stood waiting. They came into the captain's quarters. It looked antique and seaworthy. Elizabeth went to take a seat. Harry pushed her chair in after she sat down.

"Thanks Harry." Harry then took a seat. An awkward silence came over the three.

_I swear this is fun..._Harry's mind spoke sarcastically.

_Harry Harry Harry..._she said his name in her head over and over again_...I love Harry_

"What are you two standing around there for?" Barbossa ended the silence.

"You're trying to kill us." Harry and Elizabeth spat out at the same time.

"Now why would I do that?" he grinned evilly.

"You have your trinket, now why do you need us still?" she snapped.

"Well. I am keeping your fiancé here for you to stay onboard. And we need your blood, Miss Turner."

"What?" she gasped.

"Well. This lovely couple has heard the stories...right?"

_He said...couple.._ Harry and Elizabeth thought.

"What stories?" the two darted.

"Well. I guess you haven't." he then began the story. He told of a treasure from Cortez. And how it was cursed. Barbossa and his crew took all the pieces, and spent them. When they realized that they had become the living dead, they crossed the Caribbean to find all 882 pieces. And that the medallion was the last one. And that Elizabeth's blood, or so they thought, would help break the curse.

"Well, captain." she spoke. "I don't believe in ghost stories."

"You should, Miss Turner." All three rose.

"And why is that?" she snarled.

"For too long I've been parched of thirst and unable to quench it." he complained. "Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea. Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh."

Harry and Elizabeth backed out of the room out onto the outside of the ship. The moonlight shining bright. Barbossa's complexion was skeleton like. And so was the rest of the crewElizabeth's face changed, fear reflecting in it. So was Harry's.

"You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner. You're in one." he grunted. Barbossa chugged a bottle of wine that was in his hand. The crimson liquid went through his bones. Elizabeth ran back inside the captain's cabin. Harry following behind.

For Harry and his friends, they were experiencing change..for the worst.

AN: Please Read and Review if you have ANYTHING AT ALL to say about this story. Next Chapter:Jack and his crew set sail to the Isle de Muerta. And well...other thingymabobers. Lol. More Will/Ginny, Jack/Hermione, and Harry/Elizabeth.


	10. Comments and Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the shippings 

Chapter 10: Comments and Promises

(AN: Back to Jack and His crew)

"So, is everyone here?" the captian drawled.

"Aye, Captian." Gibbs replied. He described the background of every person. They wernt down in a line until they got to the last person. They stopped at a tall African American person with a big hat. Jack stared for a moment and took off the hat.

"Anamaria" he greeted her. And jack got another slap for the road. Hermione giggled.

"You deserved that one, right"

"Unfortunately, yes, love" She then went back over to Ron and Ginny.

"What's in it for us?" Anamaria dared to ask.

"Um...you can have that ship." Jack imprivised. He pointed to ship next to them.

"Better one!" a pirate grunted.

"Ok then.." Jack pointed to a tall one. "Ok that one, Savvy?"

"Aye!" they all agreed. Everyone boarded the boat.

"To the Isle de Muerta." Jack sounded. He grabbed the steering wheel and shouted the commands _This is going to be interesting..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Harry and Elizabeth)

Elizabeth had not let go of Harry since last night. Her arms still tight around him.

"I'm glad that your safe, Elizabeth" Harry began. "But I can't move." Elizabeth finally let go of her tight grasp.

"Sorry.."

"It's quite alright." Harry reassured her. She smiled and blushed.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Is it safe to go out there? I mean with the zombie pirate thing?"

"Yeah." Harry slightly laughed. "It's pure daylight. Nothing's gonna happen." Elizabeth got up. Harry followed.

"Harry, can you promise me something?"

"Yeah."

"Never leave me alone on this god forsaken boat."

"I promise. No worries." Elizabeth cautiously came out into the sunlight, hand in hand with Harry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Later on with Jack, Hermione, and the rest of the Interceptor Crew)

Sunset was upon them. Soon to be another night. Hermione looked out to the sunset. For some reason, she didn't feel like the usual self that she was. Throughout the day, she watched how Ginny and Will were together. They were, perfect for one another.

_Why can't be..as love showingas Ginny is?..._she asked herself. Just as she did, Captain Jack Sparrow passed by and stopped himself.

"Something the matter, love?"

"No..just looking out." she lied through her teeth. "It's a beautiful sunset."

"Reminds me of rum." Jack slurred. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Rum?"

"Yes. Rum, love."

"Ok then Jack." she giggled again.

"You know..is there any rum around here?"

"Why would I know?"

"Thought you would."

"Right..." she stated sarcastically.

"You know, Its kind of attractive when you drawl like that.." he then left_...She is hard to resist.._

_Oh my god...he called me attractive..._Hermione hide her blushing face. It quickly faded once a red haired boy about her age approached.

"Hey Mione."

"Hey Ron."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?"

"I guess." he shrugged.

"Hermione...I have to tell you something."

"Sure Ron. What is it?" Before he could, a squealing Ginny came over.

"Oh My God! Hermione!" Ginny clinged onto her best friend's arm. Hermione was pulled away.

If only I had the strength to tell her how I really feel...Ron felt like he let the moment slip.

"What is it Ginny?"

"Um..."

"Come on..spit it out."

"Two things." Ginny looked for a spot where their comversation could not be heard. She began to whisper."First, I'm in love with Will. And I think he loves me back. But we haven't said anything though.."

"Ok..."

"And Jack has been checking you out every chance he gets."

"He said it was attractive when I spoke sarcastically."

"Oh My God. Hermione!" Ginny chirped.

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry. It's just that..you should."

"Sorry Gin, but I plan on playing hard to get.."

"Excellent Idea."

"Come on gin. Before Ron thinks that we have vanished." the girls laughed and returned to where Hermione first was.

AN: Please read and Review. Not really the best chapter. But I promise more in store. Next: The HP gang kind of Reunites lol. And um...More shipping moments. Savvy?


	11. Blood Spilt and New Hostages

AN: Sorry for the long wait...dsl modem got skrewed up. Here's chapter 11. Hope you like

Chapter 11: Blood Spilt and New Ccaptives

(AN: Back to Harry and Elizabeth)  
"Finally here, Miss Turner." Barbossa spoke. Harry and Elizabeth were summoned to the deck of the ship. The pirates tied Harry and Elizabeth's hands. Barbossa put the medallion on her neck. "There." he laughed evily.

He's much better than Voldemort. Harry thought. The good thing about this is now I don;t have to deal with the magical war and other pureblood debating shit. Elizabeth trembled as they loaded them onto the boat. The boats entered a cave. The Black Pearl anchored on the outside. The cave contained skull corpses with treasure. Elizabeth shuddered. Not that much of a big deal to Harry. He had seen the dead before. A littlw while later, they arrived to their destination. the chest of Cortez. Just like the story.

"Come on, Poppet." Pintel sneered. Elizabeth was pulled out by the pirates. Harry was as well. The chest was astone grey. Elizabeth and Barbossa went near it. It was located on a pile of treasure the size of a giant hill.

_Just relax.._Elizabeth told herself. _This will all be over with soon..._ Barbossa ranted on how it was what they were all waiting for. For the curse to be lifted. Barbossa then took out a dagger. Harry freaked. He tried to squirm from his restraints.

"Don't you dare." He bellowed. The pirates laughed at him.

"Relax, Boy." Barbossa hissed. "It will only take a moment or to." He then turned to Elizabeth. "No wonder you two are engaged." Elizabeth tried to fuss, but he stopped her. The medallion weas returned to her hand. He slit a part of her palm open. Blood came out onto the medallion. Elizabeth's eyes bulged out. the sight of blood didn't go that well with her. she looked away as the medallion, covered in her blood, fell into the treasure chest.

"All done." he snarled. He let go of her hand. Elizabeth paniced over her bleeding palm.

"Is it lifted?" a pirate in the background asked.

"Hmm." Barbossa thought for a second. Barbossa took out his pistol. Harry figited, but it wasn't aiming at him. It was aimed at a tall, muscular pirate. He shot the crew member. He fell to the ground. The crew waited. The pirate got up.

"He's not dead!" Pintel cried. The pirates were furious at their captain.

"Everything you have done has gone from bad, to worse." one cried. Barbossa had no one to blail but Elizabeth. He turned to the woman.

"Your blood." he grabbed the medallion. "You said you were a Turner." Elizabeth smirked. He knew the truth. He smacked her, and she tumbled down the golden mountain. Harry fought the restaintes and ran to her side. The crew and pirates laughed at him. The medallion next to her. Barbossa made a speech.

"Are you ok?" Harry looked down at her.

"I'm fine. Thanks Harry." she looked into his eyes. They were getting closer until two people came from the water next to the edge.

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered.

Who's he?... Harry wondered

"Elizabeth. Thank god your alive. And who is this?"

"I'm.." Harry went ot introduce himself but a red haired girl finished him.

"Harry!" she chirped quietly. She hugged him. Harry was no wet.

Who's she? Elizabeth became jealous inside.

"Introductions later" Will hastened. Elizabeth looked at the pirates. They weren't paying attention.

_Good.._All of them thought. Elizabeth snatched the medaillion and followed Will and Ginny. They led them to the boats that the Interceptor crew had paddled in.

"More pirates?" Harry whispered again.

"Only way we could get here." Ginny commented. "And with Jack Sparrow.."

"Jack Sparrow?"Elizabeth and Harry were shocked.

"Yeah." Will spoke. "We broke him and Hermione out of jail, formed a crew, and.."

"Hermione? Was in Jail?" That was not the Hermione he knew. "How?"

"We'll explain later, Harry." Ginny replied. Will went to Gibbs and Ron. They were sitting in the boat.

"Wait a minute...Where are they? Jack and Hermione?" he looked around. "we have to get out of here."

"We have to leave now, Will" Gibbs motioned to the crew. Will, Elizabeth, Ginny, and Harry got in the boats.

"What?" Harry boomed quietly."

"Sorry, but, we have no choice." Gibbs began with the crew to leave. The four wet people looked back. The same thing went through their minds. It was wrong to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN To Jack and Hermione..while Will, Harry, Elizabeth, and Ginny escaped.)

"Come on love, put some strength into it." Jack watched her lift the oars.

"Oh shut up, Jack" Hermione hissed. At this point, she was not in her happy mode. She continued the way she was. They had heard the conversations of the Black Pearl crew. Jack couldn't help but look at Hermione at some points. At one of these incidents, he froze. He heard people coming closer.

"What was that?" Hermione looked up. "And stop staring at me like that."

"Sorry, love." He cleared his throat. "Couldn't help it." He paused again. The sounds were coming closer. "Run." he whipsered. Taking her hand. She realized there was no time to complain about it. They tried to go one way, but were stopped by a bunch of pirates. They tried to go the other way, and the same thing happened.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ragetti asked dumbly.

"Am I Not?" Jack slurred. Hermione rolled her eyes. They were still holding hands.

"What do we do?" Hermione paniced.

"Um...there's something...um...a word."

"A Word?" she snapped.

"Yes. Its..." he drawled. "Parsnip..Parsley..Parrot.."

"umm.." Hermione began to think. _Come on! You know something. Put your brain to the test, Hermione. And don't let him get in the way. Even though you like him more than you should. .._

"Parllet!" Hermione shouted. Ragetti said the same word after her.

"Parllet!" Pintel growled. "Damn to the depth whoever thought of Parllet."

"That would be the French." Hermione and Jack said simoultaniously.

"Now he remembers.." She sighed. She then covered her mouth with the one hand that was free.

"Wasn't supposed to come out, love?"

"Oh shut up." she snapped. she let go of his hand. Both hands were now free.

"You know french?"

"If you must know. I do"

"Oh."

"All righty then." Pintel told the band of pirates. "We'll take them to the captian." The pirates roared with delight. They had something that could cheer up Captain Barbossa. They followed the pirates to their captain and some of the pirates.

"Well Well Well." Barbossa said slyly. "If it isn't Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well where is your ship, Captain?" Jack and Hermione went blank. Hermione realized something. She slapped Jack's hand.

"You idiot!"

"Sticks and stones, love" Jack smirked.

"I knew going with you was the stupidest thing I could have done."

"And why is that?" he wondered.

"The boat!"

"Ummm.."

"And don't say it wasn't your fault."

"Well, Jack" Barbossa stopped the fighting with his words. "Your bonnie lass is fiesty."

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT HIS BONNIE LASS!" Hermione roared at the top of her lungs_...Not yet..Unless..._

"Woah." Everyone was startled.

"Sorry." she apoligized. "I'm very tired of that assumption. And that I am very stubborn and defensive."

"We could all tell, love" Jack commented.

"Not helping Jack." she gritted through her teeth.

"Well. Let's kill him. Keep the girl onboard." Barbossa stated his plan. The pirates pinted their weapons at Jack.

"No way in hell." Hermione snorted. Standing in front of Jack. Everyone paused again and looked at the brunette lady. Even Hermione was shocked that she did this.

"And why not?" Barbossa raised his eyebrows. "You have feeling for this son of a bitch?"

_Yes..._

"No! He got me in this mess. And he has to get me out of it as well."

"Say what you want, Miss..."

"Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Captain Barbossa" he grinned evily.

"Girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said something at last.

"How did you know?"

"Keep us alive, and I will tell you who's blood you need." Barbossa stroked his chin.

"Fine. Deal. And plus..Miss Granger won't let you die apparently." "Load them on the boat." The pirates went to work. They crew gathered up to return to the Black Pearl. One thing was for certain. Things were getting even more topsy turvy in their adventure. And it wasn't going to stop from there.

AN: Please Read and Review. Chapter 12 up soon!


	12. Concerning Jack and Hermione

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12: Concerning Jack and Hermione

(AN: Back to Gibbs and the Interceptor Crew)

By this time, Ron and Harry reunited. Ginny came over to where they stood.

"So, Where's Hermione?" Ron was concerened.

"Umm.."Ginny hummed.

"Where?" both boys darted with the question.

"All right, Jeez. Calm down."

"ok. Sorry Gin." they apoligized in unison.

"Forgiven. And last time I saw her, she was with Jack."

"Jack?" Ron darted again.

"You're kidding, right?" Harry hoped it wasn't true

"Nope."

"So where are they now?"

"Hell. I don't know." A sudden cry came from the starboard side of the ship. On their tail was the Black Pearl. The three ran over.

"I guess there." Harry stated. They all agreed. They returned to the orders of Gibbs and manned the ship.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back on the Black Pearl. With Jack and Hermione)

Hermione gazed at the wooden wall. She got kind of anxious. Jack was trying to spare himself even more, and on top of that, they were chasing the Interceptor.

_Come on.. _she couldn't stand waiting. All of a sudden, she heard footsteps. She turned away from the wall. Jack was being brought down by Pintel and Ragetti. They opened the cell door, and shoved him in with Hermione.

"Enjoy" they laughed sarcastically and left up the stairs. Hermione stared sharply at Jack.

"Didn't work, did it?" she snapped.

"Unfortunately, no" he stated. "So..Hermione.." he drawled.

"Surprised you know my name, Captain Jack" she hissed sarcastically.

"I remember. From when we met. I'm not that...dim witted."

"Right...now I remember."

"Pretty name for a lady like yourself."

"Thanks.." she felt satisfied.

"Why did you stick up for me back there, at the cave?" he finally asked. She paused.

"To be honest. I don't know either. Shocked me as well." she tried to explain

"Liar."

"How dare you!"

"I know."

"And how is that?"

"You want me."

"ME! Want you!" she boomed. "That's a joke."

"Right..." he slurred.

"You are the most sleezy peron I have ever encountered!"

"I am anything but sleezy, love. Just irresitable."

"Are not!"

"You can't resist my charm!"

"Can so!"

"Oh really?" he came closer to Hermione. Only inches apart.

"You really think I'm gonna give in like that?" she snorted. "UNlike other women, I can be very.." she was cut off.

"Stubborn, full of yourself."

"Same with you!"

"Naive.."

"How Dare You!" she slapped him hard across the face.

"And fiesty too!" he mentioned. She scowled.

"If the other captain doesn't kill you, I will!"

"Yeah right." he grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go.." she growled. She moved her arm, but his graps was still attached.

"Don't fuss, love."

"And why not!"

"Because.."

"Oh. And you want me, I suppose."

"Righto, Love."

Hermione became speechless. Her mouth hanging open.

"I don't believe you, Jack."

"Want me to prove it?"

Hermione became speechless again. Jack let go of her arm. His hand was on her chin. He pulled her in towards his lips. Both pairs of lips collided. They couldn't contain their desires any longer. Their kisses became full of fire and passion. It seemed like nothing in the world could interuppt them. And everyone else and everything else disappeared. They went on for a little longer, letting their lust to be content. They then let go.

"Woah." Hermione gasped.

"You are telling me, love." he breathed.

BOOM! a cannon could be heard. The sound was coming towards them.

"Duck!" Jack dodged the shot. He landed on top of Hermione.

"Get off!" she hissed. He listened.

"I'm not that easy to win over."

I just saved your life." he darted. The evidence was in the hallway. Hermione gasped for breath. "Startled, huh?"

"You bet." Hermione looked up. Jack got up.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" He boomed.

"Your ship?" Hermione rose up.

"Yeah. This was my ship. Until they rebelled against me and threw me on a god forsaken spit of land..." he sounded scorned. She tapped him on the shoulder in sympathy.

"You'll get it back, eventually. I just know it."

"Oh now you believe that."

"Only because I hate that..Barbossa fellow."

"Right..." he spoke sarcastically. Hermione didn't find it amusing. "He also forgot one thing, love."

"And what is that?" Her eye was on the door. The cannon blew a hole in it.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he made his signature hand jesture with this signature staement. Hermione giggled.

"And that the lock is broken." He finally noticed the lock.

"Right...lets go.." he opened the door. They exited the cell. Venturing out to the battle above.

AN: Please read and review. Chapter 13 up soon!


	13. Cannon Shots and Shots to the Heart

Chapter 13: Cannon Shots and Shots to the Heart. 

(AN: Back to Incerceptor. With Will and Elizabeth.)

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted. The young man turned to see her.

"Yes?"

"You might need this.." she felt guilt inside of her. She had taken it from him many years ago. On the day that they met.

"My medallion." He observed it after she handed the golden thing to him. "I've been looking for this for a very long time. Where did you find it?"

"Um..." she couldn't hide it. "I took it from you on the day that we met." he tured away from her. "I'm sorry. But I thought they were going to kill you."

He walked away.

"WILL! COME BACK!" she shouted. but she couldn't try to stop him for long. He battle was still around them. He realized his fate. He had the blood of a pirate flowing through his veins. And this was why everything had happened they way it did.

Pirates from the other ship were dueling the crew. The fighting intensified. Even the the pet monkey was inside the chaos. Everything was just...chaotic.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Jack and Hermione.)

The lady and the pirate came from their cell. Jack had taken his weapons from where they were stored. Hermione lurked around for a weapon, but time was of the essence.

_I still can't believe I gave in like that.._ the words ran across her mind.

_I can't believe she could kiss like that.._ he was astonished.

A opurtunity came for the two. A rope was free from one of the pirates that fell into the ocean. He grabbed it ans stopped the rope.

"Come on, love" he slurred.

"What?" she shrieked. "You can't! I'm afraid of heights and stuff."

"No choice, love."

"Oh fine" She sighed.

"Grab onto my waist."

She trusted him. She had no choice. Like he had said before. She hugged his waist. He got a running start with her, and swoshed into the action.

"I can't look!" she closed her eyes. She listened to the sounds around them.

THUD! they landed on wood. She opened her eyes.

"SHIP!" she hollered in joy. She hugged Jack on impulse. "My hero!"

"Glad to hear it, love." Jack and Hermione got up. All of a sudden, Ron rushed to her.

"Ron!" she was glad to see him.

"Hermione." he hugged her. His reaction startled her.

"Something the matter, Ron?"

"Um..." they dodged the fights. Ron stood in front of her and fought some of the men. "I ment to tell you this sooner, but.." he paused.

"Yeah?" she wanted to know.

"I love you, Hermione. Ever since the first ride on the Hogwarts train."

"Wwhat?" she was shocked. _Damnit! Two times in one day.._

"I love you. I always have. And always will." He turned around and kissed Hermione. She did not kiss back. She stood in silence. A familiar pair of pirates came from the other side of the ship. Heading towards Hermione. Ragetti began to duel Ron. Pintel scooped Hermione up.

"Let GO!" she shouted over and over. she pounded her fist into his back.

"Cut it out, Poppet." Pintel hissed. Ragetti was still dueling with the red head. "Come on! Kill him already!" Pintell boomed at his sidekick. Ragetti laughed evily. He saw the opportunity to end the match. He forced the boy to the edge of the ship with his sword.

"NO!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Can it, Bitch!" Pintel roared at her.

Ragetti stabbed his sword through Ron.

"NO!" Hermione cried. Tears streamed down through her eyes.

Ron's face turned paler than usual. blood gushing from his middle. Ragetti took his sword out of the boy and picked him up. He threw Ron off the ship. He quickly joined Pintel and the wailing Hermione.

"Done." he looked Hermione straight in the eye. Hermione saw the rest of her friends. They were horrified by the sight. Tears from their eyes as well. Even Harry couldn't help but shed a few tears.

_Poor Hermione.._.Jack told himself. _He was a good lad._

The Black Pearl left their mark in gun powder on the ship. They lit the match. Sparks came from the powder. It wasn't long before the ship became pieces of wood. Pintel finally put Hermione down. He motioned to tie her up next to Ginny. But Barbossa stopped him.

"I have great plans for Miss Granger." He said slyly. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and cackled evily.

AN: Please Read and Review. Pretty Please. I will make a HUGE announcement once I get to chapter ...um...18...so please read and review if you have anything to say. Chapter 14 up soon!


	14. Plans Laid and Walked Planks

Chapter 14: Plans Laid and Walked Planks 

Note: Do not Read this chapter unless you read chapter 13

Now back to the story...

"Let go." Hermione whimpered. Sorrow comsumed her. She witnissed the person who loved her die. Right there. And she was helpless. She knew that the others always were aware of Ron's feelings for her. But she was oblivious. Until those last moments with him.

_I'll remember his kiss forever.._ she vowed to herself.

"I fail to make your request." she looked up at his face. "Means no, Miss Granger." the evil crew laughed along with the captain. He saw the tears. "Tough luck life is, Miss Granger."

"Go to Hell!" she scowled.

"My crew and I are already there.." Hermione tried to break free, but lost it. She felt weak inside. "Now.." he started. "Since you care so much for Jack, you can walk the plank with him. What do you say men?"

"AYE!" the crew shouted. Harry and Ginny stared in surprise at their friend.

_Since when?_ Harry thought. Barbossa brought Hermione towards the plank.

"NO! NO! NO!" she shouted.

"Don't worry." he drawled. "Jack will be going with you too!" Hermione was shoved towards the plank. She looked down at the ocean and gulped.

_I'm gonna be sick..._

"Go on.." He urged her. She yet again had no choice. The pirates gathered Jack. She began to make her way on the plank.

_Just think that it is a diving board...in a oversized pool._

She slowly inched across the hunk of wood.

"Too Long!" a pirate shook the plank. She was shaken off the plank. She fell into the light blue water. She quickly tried to swim to the nearest island. The crew brought Jack to Barbossa.

"Before you go.." he began. "Who's blood do I need?"

"MINE!" Will boomed.

"Really?" Barbossa turned to Will.

"Yeah. I'm Will Turner."

"Finally. The right one. Keep him there."

"Ok then. You found him."

"Yes. And what of the maiden over there?" He pointed to Elizabeth.

"Governer's daughter. Elizabeth Swann." he told Barbossa. A evil grin played across his face.

"I will keep her for hostage. Same with the rest. And Miss Swann will give me the dress back...once you leave." The pirates retrieved Jack's gun and Sword and handed it to their captain.

"Well, Jack. Do you notice something about the island? It's the same one we made you governer of on your last trip."

"Yeah. I noticed."

"Well then. I will give you one shot. Like last time. You can be a gentlemen and shoot Miss Granger first!" he threw the weapons into the ocean. Jack dived in to get them back. It was going to be one long stay on the island. Both felt it in their minds. And it was going to be one to not be forgotten.

AN:Please Read and Review. BIG announcement in 4 chapters...


	15. Welcome to the Carribean, Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Chapter 15: Welcome to the Caribbean, Love

The sun beamed down on Jack and Hermione. She wished it would hide between the clouds. Her world at the moment was anything but sunny. Jack walked behind Hermione as the arrived on the island. It was awfully familiar to Jack.

"So now what?" Hermione asked Jack, not exposing her face.

"Hmmm.." Jack thought for a moment. He began to jump on the island surface. Hermione followed his path, but remained standing.

"What in Merlin's Beard are you doing?"

"Wha?"

"Sorry bout that."

"It's ok. Never heard that expression before." he continued to jump.

"You never answered my question."

"...Looking..for..something." he slurred. She became suspicious of what exactly that something was. After two minutes, he stopped jumping. He found what he was looking for. He removed the sand from the spot he stopped at. There lied two handles of some sort.

"And what might be contained in there that is so important?" Hermione snapped.

"Um..you'll see, love." He used the handles to lift the doors that were attached to them. Jack went down into the pit. He came back up with two bottles of rum.

"RUM?" Hermione was enraged. "After one of my friends dies, that is all you can search for on this stupid island? Oh god. We will never leave this god forsaken place."

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love" He handed her a bottle and walked away. Hermione stared at his departure and then squated down in the sand. She placed the bottle beside her. All she could think about was how Ron was. Gone. And she could have done something. But the cruel pirates made her watch his death. Grief filled her heart.

_I didn't do anything wrong..but..I didn't love him...when I should have._

A tear slide down her cheek. She was helpless. And could do nothing about it but cry. Hermione buried her tear filled face with her arms. She sobbed. Missing the one person who she took for granted.

Meanwhile, Jack was having a semi blast. He put the bottle to his lips and watched the liquid go into his mouth.

_It's what I did before on this spit of land. And she can't change that._

He began to sing a Pirate's life for Me. His body spun around until his face hit the sand. Bottle still in hand. He looked up. Through his eyes, he saw the lady crying. He stumbled over and fell by her side.

"Go away, Jack!" she looked up at him. Tears still in tact on her face. "I want to be alone."

"No you don't" he drawled. He got up.

"You're drunk."

"I know."Jack moved closer to Hermione. "You need to feel relaxed for once. You are so uptight at times."

"WHAT?" she hissed.

"You can be at times."

"You mean it?"

"Every word, love."

"So how should I in your words relax?" He wiped the tears from her face. He found the rum bottle he gave to her. He put it back in her hands.

"This."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Some Hours later...)

The rum had taken its effect. Jack and Hermione were dancing around a bonfire they started.

"And really bad eggs, Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" they sang in drunk chorus.

"I love this song!" Jack shouted. "And you of course, love."

Hermione was only semi shocked at the staement, but didn't care. They spun until they fell into the sand. Hermione laughed. The two got up.

"That was...woah..." Hermione giggled.

"Yeah ." They took their bottles. Jack put his arm around Hermione. I wouldn't want to be stranded with anyone else but her..

"To the Black Pearl. He motioned for a toast. "You and me. We will be together on the boat and will sing this song over and over again." Hermione smiled. "And I'll be captain. And you will be mine."

_I like the sound of that...even if we are intoxicated._

"To Freedom." She raised her bottle. Their bottles clanged.

"To Freedom." He kissed Hermione on the lips. And she returned the kiss.

AN: PLease Read and Review. I heard the reactions from the last 2 chapters. And i know. But I had to. For the story's sake. Next Chapter up soon. Announcement in 3 chapters!


	16. Why is the Rum Gone?

Chapter 16: Why is the Rum Gone? 

The sum was back out again. Bright and Strong. Jack lied on his back. His eyes were shut. His beard and nose caught the hint of smoke. The scent woke him. He got up and looked around. He realized where Hermione must have been. He ran over to her. She threw a bottle of rum into the fire.

"What?" he was alarmed.

"The rum is gone."

"What?"

"The rum is GONE, Jack."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"Because.."

"Why, Hermione. What about last night?"

"OK. Let me explain!" she shouted. He shut his mouth. "First. Last night was... fun. But, nevertheless. Rum is just another alcoholic drink that changes your personality. And also. The stuff is flammable. I'm torching it 'cause we could get someone to save us. So we won't have to be here forever.."

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Oh Jack. Don't bother me again. I've got a huge hangover. And it kills." Hermione touched her forehead. The smoke was pilled high from the fire and rum. Jack walked away. He couldn't find the words. He was a little distrought, but knew inside that she was right. He stopped at a point and sat on the beach. He couldn't figure out what to do with everything. Piracy was his life. And his feelings for her was getting in the way. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was shouting.

"Jack? Jack? Where the bloody hell are you?" She wandered the beach.

He got up. He hugged Hermione. "Something wrong?"

"We're saved. There's a huge boat that saw the signal." Hermione took his hand. They ran to the ship. Paddleboats with men came onto the beach. The leader walked onto the beach.

"Oh thank godness you..." she stopped. It was none other than Commodore Norrington.

"You aren't Elizabeth!" he looked at the two.

"Not good, Hermione." Jack looked at her.

"Sorry, Jack. But i guess this is our rescue crew."

AN: PLease Read and Review. Announcement on Chapter 18...Chapter 17 coming soon. Sorry for such a short chapter


	17. Agreements and Wonderings

Chapter 17: Agreements and Wonderings 

(AN: Now on the Commodore's ship. The Dauntless)

"So. Thanks for saving us." Hermione tried to make light of the rescue. No responce from Commmodore Norrington.

"We were better off on the island, Hermione."

"Were not, Jack."

"Were so."

"And why is that?"

"Because. It was the perfect life for me..."

"For you? What about me?"

"The world does not revolve around you, love."

"Neither does it apply to you."

"AS I was saying." Jack cleared his throat. "It was perfect on that spit of land. Just You, Me, and the rum. And you had to ruin it, didn't you." his voice filled with some anger. Hermione couldn't find any words to come back with.

"IF you two would stop bickering." Commodre finally spoke up. Jack and Hermione were silent. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know." Hermione snapped.

"I do." Jack answered. "And I will help you find her if you promise to free Hermione from any charges she has made against Port Royal."

Hermione's jaw became opened._ He wouldn't..._

Commondore paused. His hand was on his chin. Thinking of the offer. "Agreed." The two men shook on it.

Commodore commanded the ship. Jack beside him for his part in the agreement. Hermione ran to find a room that had no one in sight. It was all rushing to her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to the Black Pearl)

Jack's crew was now in the cells in the Black Pearl. Elizabeth kept in a spearate one because of social status and value.

"This sucks!" Ginny whined.

"I know." Will put his arms around Ginny.

Harry was separated from Elizabeth, which made it worse for him. The whole thing was Ron's fault. And he knew it. His best friend broke the time turner, and died in the process.

"Harry?" Ginny turned to her friend.

"Yeah?"

"I miss Ron."

"Me too, Gin." It was silent again.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I wonder how Hermione is right now..."

"Me too. I hope she is all right. Especially with Jack."

"Oh she will." Ginny said in a semi sing song voice.

"And why is that?"

"I'll never tell."

The night went on. And everyone was waiting for the each other. It was going to be a long night.

AN: Please Read and Review. I will be gone all day 2morrow...so no chapter 2morrow..unless plans change. Next Chapter has the BIG announcement. I'm still amazed that i have over 50 reviews. I love you all! Tears up


	18. Love Will Find Its Way

AN: Sorry for making you wait so long my lovelies. my computer wasn't working. It almost had to be system resprted(meaning like a brand new computer again...and i would of had to lose all of the story...not good) but dell fixed it. I also was on vacation. so..my lovelies...enjoy chapter 18

Chapter 18: Love Will Find Its Way

(AN: That night)

The fog rolled in. Jack was strolling on the ship. He wondered where Hermione had gone. And why he didn't see her after the deal was made.

_I had no choice. And plus..I couldn't bear to see her suffer more than she has..._

One of his questions was answered. Hermione mustered the strength to come aboard. He came rushing over to her.

"Jack. What has gotten into you?" she yeared to know.

"What do you mean, love?"

"You put the agreement for my freedom? Why?" she darted. She then looked around briefly. "The Commodore won't agree to it."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Even though he is in the position he is in...I don't trust him."

Jack and Hermione were then silent. Staring into each other's eyes.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"That's not what you mean to say."

"What?"

"You want to say something else." He put his arm around her. "But its staying inside your head."

"So what if I do?" Hermione became defensive. "And you do too!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. So..you first."

"Since when am I first?"

"Since the Black Pearl will be yours." She moved his arm from where it was. After that moment, Commodre Norrington came out from the Captain's cabin. They stared. They began the conversation again. Commodore pretended to be occupied by something else in order to eavsdrop.

"Well. You didn't love Ron, am I right?"

"What? How dare you!"

"You never answered the question."

Hermione froze. He looked at the expression smeared on her face.

"So I was right?"

No responce.

"Glad you don't love' em. Doomed relationship..corpses and people do not go well together."

"I..I.."

"what?"

"I...I can't believe you would say something sick like that."

"Its the truth. And I know that you love me."

"Never in a million years Jack."

"You don't mean it."

"Why do you say that?" she looked away.

"You won't say it to my face, love." She turned to his face. No words came out. "See?"

"I can so!" she breathed. "I...don't..lllove..yyou"

"Liar!" he teased. She started to walk away. Tears trembling down.

"Oh no no no no no...i didn't mean...come back.." He chased after her. Commodore turned to see this. He hide himself in his commands.

_What a spectacle..._he told himself.

Hermione turned towards him. "You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?" he held her hands. She didn't resist.

"You think its a game or something."

"No I.."

"Let me finish please."

"All right. Go ahead."

"You think that by getting me to say will make you the better person. But it won't."

"You're good at that."

"Thanks." she blushed. "As I was saying." the pink on her face went away. "Truth is. I'll let you win this one. I love you, Jack. And I can't help it. I don't want to be with anyone, but you." The word he waited for came, but he couldn't play the hiding game he played with his wit. She stared into his eyes. He pulled her in closer for a kiss. Everyone faded away like last time their lips met in this way.

"I love you Hermione. And we will make those things we said on the island come true." He kissed her neck. "I promise, love" She smiled. Their souls were finally set free.

AN: Ok...announcement time. There will be 2 things. A sequel and a wedding! Yay! Please Read and review. Omg...65 review...i am soo loved -tear tear--grabs tissue and uses it!-


	19. A Proposition

Chapter 19: A Propositon 

"Time to Go, Jack Sparrow" Commodre Norrington informed him in his usual dull voice.

"Right." Jack remebered. Hermione looked at him.

"Don't go!" she tried to get him to stay.

"No choice."

"Ok then...Come back alive..ok?"

"Anything for you, Hermione." Commodore and Jack left onto one of the paddleboats. Hermione didn't feel at ease.

Oh god. Please be careful, Jack...

Two soldiers, whom she had met from the docks of Port Royal, came towards her.

"Commodore Norrington told us that we will take you to a safer place."

"I can fight." she argued. "Just give me a sword or some other killing device."

"Sorry. Commodore's orders." they took her by the arms.

"Let me GO! NOW!" she jerked as the dragged her to the captain's cabin.

"Or what?" the skinny one snickered.

"Or...Jack will make you pay for it!"

They shoved her into the cabin, locked the doors, and left. Hermione screamed for help, but she was ignored. She looked aroudn the room to find some way to get out.

_I won't be in here for long... _she promised herself. _For our sakes..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: IN the Isle de Muerta Cave)

The paddleboats dropped him off. Waiting for the signal from the Dauntless. Jack snuck to the cave. They were going to perform the ceremony to break the curse. Will was over the chest with Barbossa.

"Wait!" Jack got their attention. The whole crew turned. Jack made his way to the chest. "You're not dead?" Barbossa was stunned.

"So you noticed." Jack grinned.

"How did you get out this time?"

"Rum and Hermione."

"So...you didn't use the pistol shot on the girl."

"Nope. I'm still saving it.."

"Kill him, boys!" All guns pointed at Jack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. The English Navy is just outside!" the pirates stirred with chatter.

"How can we trust you?"

"I told you...didn't I?"

"You have a point."

"So...I was thinking...of a propositon.."

"Hmmm.."Barbossa was waiting for Jack to speak again.

"We can..band together to defeat them. You can have the Dauntless. I take the Black Pearl and give 15 of me plunder."

"50"

"25"

"40"

"35...and i'll give you a nice, big, fancy hat too...Commodore."

Barbossa liked the sound of that.

"All righty then. But what about the whelp?"

"Oh by all means, kill the whelp" Jack slurred.

"I knew it." Will muttered. "I'm screwed."

"Men?" their attention was on their captain. "Go to the ships..."

The pirates departed into the water. The battle was about to begin...

AN: Please read and review. Sorry if the chapters are short.


	20. A Battle and Reunion

Chapter 20: A Battle and Reunion 

(AN: Back to Hermione)

Hermione scrambled around the room. She managed to find a knife of some sorts in one of the draws. She grinned.

_At last..._

She speared the door lock open. Her hand recieved a cut from the knife.

_I am such a spaz..._

Hermione ripped a part of her sleeve and used it as a temporary bandage. She snuck around the ship. Her eyes were fixed on a extra paddle boat on the port side.

_Perfect..._

She quickly and quietly climed on. she lowered herself down and began to row.

"To the Black Pearl" Hermione muttered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Black Pearl crew...)

The Black Pearl crew was walking under water. Fish and other creatures were still. In fear. The moonlight could be seen from everywhere. they saw the ship ahead. The pirates did what they did best. Sneaking onto ships, and attacking the crew on them. They crept onto the Dauntless. Men who looked out at first didn't see them. One guard was snooping around near the starboard side. a undead pirate came up behind him and slit his throat. The blood spilling on the floor. The continued to creep around until a band of soldiers noticed. they were armed and ready to fight. But they had no idea what they were up against. Screams could be heard. Blood and Guts flying in all directions. Body parts of the undead pirates scattered. And in minutes...the paddleboats got their signal...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Hermione...)

"Bloody pirates.." she mumbled. She heard the noises from the ongoing battle. She had finally arrived to the Black Pearl. She looked out to see if anyone could see her coming aboard. She carefully hoisted the paddleboat onto the ship. Hermione climbed out. Knife in hand.

_My cut should be fine..._

She noticed something about the monnkey and a pirate on guarding duty...they looked like skeletons. She was tempted to scream, but held it in. Out of the blue, Captain Barbossa's pet monkey swooped in front of Hermione. She glared at it evily. The monkey returned her glare with a face of confusion. Hermione grabbed a paddle and smack the monkey into the sea.

_Good riddance.._

Hermione hurried around the ship so that no one could find her. She headed down below. She came right to the cells. She could see Harry, Ginny, Elizabeth and the whole crew. Hermione smiled and ran over to them.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered in excitement. "Where's Jack?"

"He's with Barbossa or something like that."

"Get us out!" Gibbs and the crew demanded. Hermione found the keyring on the side of Elizabeth's cell. She fumbled with the keys until she unlocked the cells. They all piled out.

"Thanks, Hermione." Elizabeth smiled.

"Any time." the crew went upstairs and made sure the guard was taken care of. Harry, Ginny, and Elizabeth followed Hermione up the stairs. Harry and Elizabeth were hand in hand.

"I knew it.." Ginny sopke in a sing song voice. They could care less. Hermione was paying attention to other things.

"come on." she said taking hold of he paddleboat. "We have to go back for Jack!"

"HE OWES US A SHIP!" Annamaria gritted through her teeth. The rest of the crew nodded.

"Fine.." Hermione sighed. "I'll.."

"We will go, Hermione!" Ginny insisted. Harry, Elizabeth and Ginny helped her with the boat.

"Thanks guys!"

"Any time" Elizabeth spoke. The four of them ventured to find Jack and Will as the Black Pearl sailed away.

"Bloody Pirates.." they all muttered in unison.

AN: Please Read and Review. My goal is 75 or more reviews by the end of the story. So...pretty please help me with my goal. Sorry for taking so long to put this one down. Lol. School starts for me 2morrow


	21. Just in Time

Chapter 21: Just in time.

(AN: Back to the Dauntless)

"Onward..." Commodre Norrington commanded his paddleboat. Soldiers rowed as they came closer to the mighty ship. The paddleboats hoisted themselves up. Dodging any oncoming threats. The ship had recieved its deserved backup. Norrington and his men charged. They new that Jack was doing what he was supposed to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Hermione, Ginny, Elizabeth, and Harry)

"Ok. We think this is it." Harry pointed to the cave ahead. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Hermione steered the boat and the rest looked for somewhere they could leave it. After two minutes, their goal was achieved. They quickly got off the paddleboat. they snuck across to where Jack, Barbossa, and Will were. Harry held the gang back. Making sure they weren't noticed. Jack's eyes looked all over the cave. He noticed them, but cared about only one person. Hermione. He noticed her, and pretended it was nothing. He knew what he had to do.

"Well. Honestly, its the dishonest ones you can trust." Jack spoke up. "It's the honest ones you have to watch out for. Because, honestly, you don't know if they are going to do something..." "Incredibly...stupid." He threw Will a sword and began to fight two pirates who were with Barbossa.

"Now!" Harry commanded. For the first time in a while, he had some authority. Hermione, Ginny, and Elizabeth came out and attacked the remaining pirates in the cave. Hermione used a paddle from the boat and whacked some of them around. Elizabeth used a huge golden staff she found.

"You like pain? Try wearing a corset!" she smacked one in the head.

_I agree Elizabeth..._ Hermione and Ginny told themselves. On the other hand, Jack was in a duel with Barbossa. They went up into a part of the cave, swords clashing together. Both going back and foward. At one point, Jack was in the moonlight, but his body wasn't its normal self. It was skeleton like. At the same time, Hermione noticed. Her jaw dropped in horror.

_...It can't be.._

Jack half grinned. "Couldn't resist, mate." the golden aztec coin danced on his fingers. Barbossa was not amused. The captains began to fight again. Barbossa got knocked down and rolled down the part of the cave. He got up again. They continued their quarrel. It was soon haulted by Jack. Jack took his gun out of his belt. Everyone else stopped their actions.

"Go ahead Jack." he smiled evily. Jack pulled his gun out. Barbossa did the same. His gun was pointed in Hermione's direction. Hermione swallowed hardly.

"You wouldn't..." Jack got angry.

"So you do love her, don't cha?"

"In fact, I do." Harry, Ginny, Elizabeth, and Will were floored.

"I knew it!" Ginny shrieked.

"Way to kill the moment." Hermione and Harry said simoultaniously.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

"Sorry." Ginny apoligiized. At that same point in time, Will came back to the top of the chest. The golden Aztec medallion in his palm. Blood mixed with it. Jack shot the bullet through Barbossa's chest. Barbossa lauged.

"Oh really?" Will called. They all looked. Will dropped the medallion into the chest. The curse was lifted. The bullet caused blood to gush out of Barbossa.

I feel...gold." He fell to the floor.

"That will be the last of him." Hermione spoke. She felt safe again. She ran over to Jack and kissed him on the lips.

"So I guess you're glad to see me?" he mused. Hermione laughed. They shared an embrace. Ginny motioned to say something, but Will came over. He put his not bloody hand on her mouth.

"Not now, Ginny." and she was silent.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back on the Dauntless.)

The moonlight was shining bright on the pirates. They glanced at themselves. They were no longer the living dead.

"Uh oh." One said in fear. Some fell dead to the ground. And some surrendered.

"We won!" the soldiers shouted. They began to celebrate.

"Good work, men." he smiled. "Good work."

AN: YES! 78 reviews...now only if I could get to 100-evil but begging grin-There is DEFINATELY going to be a sequel. But I don't know when because I started school today. Please Read and Review..


	22. Departing

Chapter 22: Departing 

(AN: this part deserved its own short chapter...but whatever...back to the gang..lol)

Three new couples emerged from the adventure. And it was evident.

"Finally!" Elizabeth sounded relieved. She was beside her true love. Harry. "This whole fiasco is over with."

"Aye to that." Jack spoke with Hermione by his side.

"Let's get out of here." Hermione reminded all of them. "Commodore Norrington is expecting us."

"Aye." Everyone shouted. Harry and Elizabeth left hand in hand, going to the paddleboat. Ginny and Will close behind.

"Close your eyes, Hermione." Jack spoke.

"Ok." she listened. She covered her eyes with her hand. Jack ran to find a piece of treasure. He spotted a gold ring with a ruby as the setted stone. He quickly grabbed it.

_Hope she likes it..._

He rushed over to her.

"Ok." he breathed. he got down on one knee. What he didn't notice was that Ginny stayed to spy.

"Come on, Gin." Will whispered.

"No. Wait you guys! I have to see this." she whispered back. They all ended up watching the moment.

"Open." jack waited for hermione. She took her hands off her chocolate eyes. Her mouth was gapped open.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped. "Jack"

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Will you Marry me? Mrs. Sparrow?"

"Of course!" she squealed. He got off his knee and kissed Hermione passionately.

"Hermione Sparrow." Jack murmered.

"It kind of has a ring to it." they both smiled and laughed. The others tip toed to the boat. Hermione and Jack came hand in hand. The gang had looks on their faces. Like they were going to burst in laughter.

"I knew you guys were gonna do that." Hermione snorted.

"Sorry, Mione." Ginny spoke up. "It was soo adorable."

"It was." Everyone else said in unison.

The gang laughed and left the cave.

AN: Please Read and Review. OMG...87 reviews..only 13 away from my goal! lol. only 3 chapters left in the story..-tear tear-


	23. A Secret We Have To Keep

Chapter 23: A Secret We Have to Keep 

"Hermione?" Harry called. He hadn't seen her all day.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Finding Hermione. I'll be back."

"Don't leave me for too long.." she was concerned. Harry made his way. As he walked, Ginny could tell that it was something important. She shared one last kiss with Will, and came to Harry's side.

"The you know what?" she wondered.

"Yeah" he grunted. He finally found Hermione. She was hand in hand with Jack.

"Mione. We need to talk you about something..." Ginny started. "Just you, Harry, and I"

"Ok." Hermione nodded. She let go of Jack's hand.

"I'll come back in a little bit."

"Ok, love" he grinned. Harry Ginny and Hermione went to the lower level of the Dauntless.

"What's this all about?" Hermione whispered.

"About our status on getting back to our world." Everyone was silent for five seconds.

"No chance." Hermione moaned.

"Why not?" Ginny asked.

"Because. First off, I have only one half. Ron gave it to me before he died." she took it out and showed it to them.

"So where is the other half?"

"I dunno."

Ginny turned to Harry.

"Do you have it?"

"No. You?"

"Its obvious that no one else has the other half." Hermione but in.

"Ok." Harry spoke. "But where could it be?"

They all stopped to think. Hermione thinking hardest. Ginny though for another two minutes. Harry gave up after thirty seconds. They turned to their bright friend.

"What are you staring at me for?" she darted.

"Sorry. We're waiting for you BIG idea."

"Still thinking.."

"Oh."

Hermione though harder. _Come on. You are the bookworm you know. Just think a time turner book. Or something. Come on you Ninny!_

"You there Hermione?" Giny spoke, waing her hand in front of Hermione's eyes.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"Shhhh" Harry reminded her.

"I read it in a book...but.." she frowned.

"Is it bad?" Ginny looked concerned.

"Yeah. The other half is in the future."

"What?" Harry and ginny sounded in unison.

"It's in the future. I read about it in Time Turners: A History"

"They made that book?"

"From the same author who wrote Hogwarts: A History. According to the Time turner book, there have been incidents like that. It is believed that there is something called the Black Century. It's the um..18th..."

"And...?"

"We are in that Century. The sign of that is that one half is here. And the other is in the future. And also.." she looked at the sand. "The sand is black inside it."

"So you're saying that we are stuck here? Forever?" Ginny was in shock.

"Yes."

"Damn." Harry sighed. "And no magic.."

"But think about it!" Hermione went on. "We found people who love and care about us. So it's not so bad."

"We can't tell them about this though...right?" Ginny reminded them.

"Yeah." Harry responded. "It's a secret we have to keep from them. Until they day we die."

"I guess." Hermione shrugged. Ginny nodded. "And we have to get use to the no magic thing."

"We have" Ginny reminded them.

"So Hermione.." Harry started again. "You're also saying that anyone that travels by Time turner here is stuck here as well?"

"That's why it's called the Black Century in the book."

"Right.." there was another moment of slince. A silence for all the things they had gone through from the beginning of their lives, till now. The thought of Ron sparked, which lowered their moods.

"Guys?" Ginny nudged them. "Everyone is waiting for us up on deck.."

"Right." they hastened up deck. It was the last time they would speak of their truth for a while.

AN: Please Read and Review. Only 6 till 100 reviews! Yay. 2 more chapters left.


	24. Flight of the Sparrows

Chapter 24: Flight of the Sparrows 

The gallows were standing out. A crowd gathered for the main event that day. The execution of Jack Sparrow. Hermione, Ginny, Will, Harry, and Elizabeth had a grand view. They were near the Commodore and others of Port Royal society.

"This is wrong.." Hermione gritted through her teeth.

" I know." Ginny complained. She hugged her friend. "I can't believe it either"  
An old man read Jack's wrong-doings from a lengthy scroll. The list was of usual piracy and stealing. And then a strange one arose.

"Impersonating a clergy member of the church..."

"What?" the girls were stunned.

"Oh yeah.." Jack laughed. "Good time there." But other things ran through his mind.

_Poor Hermione. It must be terrible to be standing here watching this. She's probably embarassed..._

Hermione's mind stirred as well.

_Oh god! We have to do SOMETHING at least. I can't bear to watch the love of my life get choked to death by a bloody nuse._

"...May god have mercy on your soul." Hermione began to cry.

"I can't watch!" she hide her face on her friend's shoulder. The tears came down. Ginny patted her on the back. The red head's eyes couldn't gaze anywhere else. Will came foward a bit. He whispered something to Elizabeth. She nodded. Elizabeth went along with it. Harry oblivious to the whole thing.

"I can't breathe." she gasped for air and fell on the floor. Harry, Commodor Norrington, and Governor Swann rushed to her side.

"Elizabeth?" Harry and Commodore spoke in unison. Harry looked up for a moment. He saw Will making the daring rescue. Hermione still crying on Ginny. He was no longer lost. He continued to pay attention to Elizabeth. She rose up.

"Thank god." Harry breathed. Harry helped her up.

"Oh my god." she couldn't believe that Will actually went and did it. Jack was free from the rope. Sword in hand. They fought side by side.

"Hermione! Look!" Elizabeth shouted. Hermione lifted her head up. her jaw dropped.

_JACK!_

the reats were still on her face. She made her way to the guards. Will and Jack were surrounded after th fighting.

"Get out of the way." Hermione shoved through. Ginny did as well.

"Stand down!" Commodre Norrington commanded. The soldiers listened. Hermione stood in front of Jack. Ginny doing the same for Will. Elizabeth clutched onto Harry's arm. "So this is how it is, isn't it?" Commodore sneered. Looking at the couple. He turned around to see Elizabeth and Harry. "And you...I thought..we.."

"There was never a we, James Norrington." she reminded him of the cruel truth. "And I love Harry."

"As I love Elizabeth." Harry added.

"Well then." while he said this, Jack took Hermione's hand and ran to the edge. Commodore turned around.

"Go Go Go!" Ginny and Will urged. Jack held Hermione's hand proudly.

"Well. Commodore...I was rooting for you. And Will.." he stoped himself. "Nice hat." he came closer to the edge with Hermione. She turned to see the rocks below. She gulped and turned back around. The ring on her finger became evident.

"Gentlemen." Jack slurred. Hermione smiled. The moved further back. "This is the day that you will remember as the day you all most caught the Sp.." they tripped. Seconds letter, a splash was heard. Ginny, Will, Harry, and Elizabeth looked over the edge.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth and Ginny shrieked.

"Don't worry." Harry sounded. "He's Captain Jack Sparrow. And she will be Hermione Sparrow." they laughed. Commodore came near them. They trued around to see him standing there.

"Uh oh.." Ginny muttered.

"Relax.." Commodore smirked.

"Um...is he on rum?"

the gang laughed again.

"No, Ginny" Will told her.

"Oh."

"We will give the Sparrows a head start."

He and the soldiers turned and left. Governor Swann approached Harry and Elizabeth.

"So you love him?" he wondered. "Yes, father." they all paused.

"Well, welcome, my son in law." he patted Harry on the back and left. Harry smiled.

"Elizabeth Potter.." the word fumbled from her mouth. "Has a nice sound to it.." she smiled and kissed Harry passionately. They continued. Fiery and romantic kisses erupting in their mouths. They relased. Harry approached Ginny and Will.

"So. Planning a wedding anytime soon?" He chuckled.

"Yes. You and Elizabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Yay! I love double weddings"

"That could work."

"Yay!" she hugged her friend.

"You love Will?"

"Of course."

"He is a black smith you know...right?" Harry and Will smiled.

"No.." Ginny winked at Will. She turned back to Harry. "He's a pirate." Harry left them and came back to Elizabeth just in time. Will and Ginny began to kiss passionately.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Back to Jack and Hermione)

"Nice day to swim, huh?" Hermione joked around. Jack laughed. They looked around in the water. From the clearing, a large ship sailed towards the couple. Hermione checked if her ring was still on her finger. Jack saw her hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it.

"Beautiful." she smiled. The ship then came closer. A familiar face shouted.

"Welcome back, Captain Jack." It was the Gibbs. Jack looked up. It was his prized ship. The Black Pearl. The crew let a rope down. Hermione and Jack grabbed on. The crew hoisted them up.

"Welcome aboard, Captain." Anamaria smiled. "And welcome to you, Miss Granger"  
"It's Hermione Sparrow." Jack drawled. He took Hermione's hand and showed the ring.

"Welcome aboard, Mrs. Sparrow." Hermione couldn't be any prouder.

"We missed you two!" Gibbs told them.

"Thanks." Hermione spoke.

"Your welcome, Mrs. Sparrow"

"To man my ship!" Jack let go of Hermione's hand and marched to the steering wheel. He put his hands on its wooden handles. Gibbs handed Hermione the captains jacket and hat.

"You know what to do.." Gibbs winked at Hermione. She nodded. Hermione came over to her husband to be. He smiled at her. "I told you we would be together here, love."

"I knew it all along." Hermione grinned. She put the jacket and hat on Jack. He kissed her on lips.

"Can I steer?" she chirped.

"Of course, love" She took the steering wheel. Jack put hs arms around her. He began to hum a tune. It was the one they sang on the island. she recalled the dancing with rum, and the promises he made.

"And reallyt bad eggs.." she giggled. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho..." they sang the whole entire song as they sailed into the sunset.

AN: I know what you are thinking...FINALLY...A LONG CHAPTER! Lol everyone. I'm sooo proud...over 100 reviews:) -tear s of joy- hmm...it's not the end yet. just one more chapter! PLease Read and Review.


	25. Eternal Vows

Chapter 25: Eternal Vows. 

(AN: A few weeks later)

"Ready?" Gibbs knocked on the door.

"Almost." Hermione cried. Anamaria helped fasten Hermione's corset. She wore a a scarlett dress. Lace trimmed around the neck area and on the rest of the gown as well. Over the few weeks, they plundered the coast of Portobello and other regions.

They were finally at Singapore. The exotic place Jack mentioned when saving Elizabeth. She came out. Veil on crowning her head. She came down the aisle that was made on the ship. All eyes were on Hermione as Gibbs walked her down. Jack smiled with glee.

That's my girl..as breathtaking as she can be...

Hermione smiled back at her groom.

They were hand in hand in front of a local priest who came aboard. He went through a seris of verses, and then came the important part. The "I do's"

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Jack Sparrow to be your loftly wedded husband? Till death due you part?" the priest turned and asked her.

"I do" she responded. She looked back at Jack. Their eyes exchanged looks of love.

"Do you, Jack Sparrow, take Hermione Granger.."

"Captain Jack Sparrow.."

"Right...Captain Jack Sparrow..do you take Hermione Granger to be your loftly wedded wife? Till death due you part?"

"I do." he drawled. Hermione's smile became wider. they placed the rings on eachother's fingers. A pause came upon the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow" they both shot out. Hermione couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Captain and Captiness Jack Sparrow." they smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

"With pleasure." Jack smirked. Hermione smiled back. They both leaned in for the kiss. Their lips collided once again. Finding that love could never tear them apart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(AN: Meanwhile..)

"So that's the bonnie lass?" A tall sort of plumpish figure spoke. A young, pale skinned man looked at the ship. There was obviously a celebration going on from their view. He squinted to get a better look.

"Oh here, you bone head!" he shoved a telescope into the crew mate's hands. He placed it in front of his eyes and looked. He was a familiar lady...and a captain we once served as well.

_That can't be... he thought. Impossible..._ His face showing the shock.

"I knew it." the captain said slyly. "Fortunately for us, we have one thing in common. Jack Sparrow has what we want..."

"Yeah."

"So, boy, will you help me?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Well..." the captain paused. He stroked his chin. " I need his soul. And you want the girl.."

"I lo.."

"I know..."

"Right." The crewmate couldn't refuse.

"So. As I was saying. You help me claim Jack Sparrow's soul, and you can have her."

"Unharmed though."

"Yes Yes. No harm will come to her. And..you can be me first mate." The teen thought on it.

"I'll do it." the accord was made. He smiled evily.

_No going back..._

"Aye, first mate." the captin headed back to his quarters. _It's going to be a short honeymoon for the lovebirds...I'll make sure of that..._

AN:-Cliffie!- sequel will be made soon. will need a writing break though lol. Thankles so much for all of the lovely reviews. And thanks for reading. Hope you loved Eternal Curse!

xoxo, Ali(yup...that's my real name!)


End file.
